Coming Back Around
by cmahorror
Summary: Sequel to For Those She Loves
1. Chapter 1

Update

It has been 4 years since Patrick and Robin's 2nd wedding. Emma is 10 and in grade school while Mal is 4 and in preschool. Patrick and Robin are both working at the hospital and are department heads. Patrick is the Chief Neurosurgeon while Robin is the Lab Director. Except for medical emergencies and occasional work for the WSB, their lives are normal but definitely not boring.

Jason and Liz realized that once he got his memories back there was only one woman for him and that was Sam. Following Jason and Sam's reunion, Liz remarried Ric and they are raising her sons together. The three couples and their children regularly get together for family outings and couples nights.

Silas left town after breaking up with Sam. The last anyone had heard, he had moved to Llanview, PA.

Jason has successfully integrated his two lives. After seizing control from Duke, he had ELQ buy all of Sonny's businesses and dismantled them.

Working with his nephew Michael, Jason successfully saved the company after it was nearly destroyed during the whole Fake Luke debacle. They have actually become very close through the past 4 years and Michael has become like a brother to Jason.

Chapter 1

"You are unbelievable!" Robin stormed in to Patrick's office without knocking. She was furious and did not hesitate to let Patrick know.

He smirked at her. "Tell me something I don't know." Her glare cut him short. "Ok sunshine, what did I do?"

"Mr. Thompson." A look of understanding came over him. "He was doing fine with my drug therapy, progressing nicely and the next thing I know, he's scheduled for surgery with you!"

"You asked me to look at the scans." Patrick wasn't seeing any problem so far.

"Yes, to see how much the tumor had shrunk using my protocol, not so you could swoop in and convince him to let you cut him open." Robin couldn't believe he didn't understand why this upset her.

"Robin, your protocol allowed the tumor to shrink enough that I can go in and safely remove it. Isn't that that what we do? You shrink it and I remove it." He stood up and went over to the door, softly closing and then locking it.

"But you did it without talking to me first. You should have reviewed the scans and then talked to me so we could go and discuss it with Mr. Thompson together."

The light finally went on in Patrick's head. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "This was not personal. You were in the middle of working on your grant proposal and I didn't want to disturb you." She turned around and looked at him. "It was my mistake and I won't do it again but I stand by my decision to recommend surgery at this time."

Robin sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him and he was right – it was as good a time as any to operate. "I guess you're right but I still wish you had included me."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Noted and from now on, I will. Now, do you have time for a consult?" He gave her a wink and raised his left eyebrow at her.

She laughed. He still amazed her; they still amazed her. This family they had created was more she could have ever hoped for. "I might have a few minutes for a quick consult."

"Oh come on Robin, you know nothing about one of our consults is quick."

She laughed out loud and threw her arms around his neck. "Then why are we wasting time talking. Shut up and do me."

Picking her up, he whispered softly in her ear "your wish is my command," and carried her over to the couch.

* * *

She was throwing clothes in a suitcase when he walked in. "Is the jet ready?"

Nikolas watched her pack. "Yes – are you ready?"

She looked at Nikolas and smiled. "I've been ready for a long time. Let's go home."

Nikolas nodded at her and left her to finish packing. By tomorrow morning, they would be back to Port Charles. He picked up a picture of Robin he had on his dresser and smiled. Lovingly, he ran his finger over her face. "It's almost time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin was at the nurse's station later that afternoon when she felt him come up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into him. "We have to careful, my husband might see us."

He laughed. "Very funny Robin." He tightened his grip around her. "I was going to offer to pick up Mal and dinner but now…"

She turned around in his arms and crinkled her nose at him. "Now what?"

He shook his head. "Now I'll still do it but you don't get pot stickers."

"Hey, no fair." She jokingly swatted his chest with her hand. "Anyway, if you bring home Chinese food and no pot stickers, your daughter will never forgive you."

"Like mother, like daughter. Speaking of, have you given any more thought to our discussion from last night?" Patrick had broached the subject of having another child the night before after they had made love. They had tried artificial insemination immediately after the wedding but it hadn't taken and Robin had decided that one attempt was all she wanted to do at the time. Patrick had agreed but now that Mal was in school he hoped that she might change her mind.

"Patrick, I need time to think about it. I know neither pregnancy went the way it should, hell we didn't even get to experience Mal's, but we still have 2 beautiful children and I don't want to push our luck." She turned back around and went back to her chart.

"You want to tell me what is really going on Robin?" He knew her too well to not understand what her other fears were but she needed to say them out loud.

She sighed and leaned on the counter. "Ok, let's start with the chance that I could pass on HIV to the baby."

"Less than 2% - next issue."

"I have an incompetent cervix and while bed rest was fine when I was pregnant with Emma, we now have two very active children and they need both their parents to be healthy and able to take care of them."

Patrick smiled. "We know about it which means that we will be able to deal with it if anything happens. Plus, your parents are both living here now as well as Mac and Felicia. Not to mention Maxie, Lulu, Liz, Sam and Jason, all of whom are more than willing to help us out. Besides we are talking about 9 months, not years. Next."

Robin swallowed and dove into the final concerns. "Patrick, I almost died after Emma was born and then I battled PPD. Quite frankly, between the DIC and the PPD, I am scared to death to get pregnant again."

Patrick knew he had gotten to the root of her objections. "It is so sexy when you talk in acronyms." He turned her around and smiled at her. Putting his arms back around her and hugging her close, he spoke to her softly. "We both know that there are chances of those happening again but the odds are still in our favor. The doctor even explained that to us 4 years ago when we did AI the first time."

He eased up on his hold so she could look at him. "This is up to you. I love our children and if we never have another child, I am fine with it but I also know that I want the chance to do it with you from the beginning. I missed the first trimester with Emma and we missed everything with Mal and I can't help but feel a little cheated."

He saw her wince at his words and realized he had hurt her. "Not that I am blameless with Emma, it was my own stubbornness about not having children that led to your decision but I still regret it. My point is that I love you and no matter what you decide, I will always love you. All I am asking is that you think about it. Okay?"

Robin nodded her head and smiled at him. "Okay. So you get the boy and supper and I will get Emma from dance practice?"

Patrick reluctantly let her go. "Yep – see you at home in an hour."

"You got it and don't forget the pot stickers."

"Aye, aye captain." He gave her one last kiss and headed off to pick up their son and supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You forgot to turn the alarm on again Robin." Patrick was not happy that Robin kept forgetting to reset the security alarm after she got home.

"Sorry, I was talking to Emma and I just didn't think about it." That wasn't completely true. In all honesty, she just didn't see the point to the alarm anymore. They had not heard a word from Helena or Nikolas in years and she was convinced that any threats were long since over.

"Well, start thinking about it please." He pulled her into him and kissed her. "It would kill me if anything happened to you or the kids."

She nodded, feeling guilty for not considering his feelings. After all they had been through there was no harm in making sure that Patrick had a little extra peace of mind. If setting the alarm did that for him then she would make sure to do it. "I promise."

She kissed him again and then went to cleaning up supper. "Are you giving Mal his bath tonight or do you want me to do it?"

"I've got it if you want to clean up the kitchen. Besides, I promised both kids the princess story tonight."

Robin laughed and rolled her eyes. The princess story was actually a story about him and Robin - of his rescue of her, the fair maiden princess, from the Evil Prince Nik. The hero of the story was Patrick the Magician. Each time he told it Nik got a little more evil and Patrick became more and more noble.

"Then I am going to pour myself a glass of wine and catch up on my research."

He knew how intense she could get with her research. "Go ahead, but I want you to relax and get plenty of rest. I have a long weekend planned for us and I want you in tip top shape for it." Robin cringed remembering the conversation she had earlier with the Chief of Staff, Tom Hardy.

She spoke hesitantly. "Yeah, we need to talk about this weekend."

Patrick didn't like the tone of her voice. "Robin, it's our anniversary. Neither one of us are working or on call. Mal is spending the weekend with Mac and Felicia and Emma is excited that she is getting a girl's weekend with Maxie and Georgie. What is there to talk about?"

"Go and get the kids to bed and I'll tell you when you get done. I promise you, it isn't that bad."

Patrick sighed but realized that he wouldn't get anything out of her until after the kids were down for the night, so he went to get the kids put to bed.

An hour later he joined her on the couch. She handed him a glass of wine. "Thank you, but don't think this is going to delay this conversation. This weekend is our anniversary and I am spending it with you."

"Yes, you are," she agreed, "but our actual plans may have changed a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Tom came to see me today. Apparently we have a new donor at GH and they are throwing a benefit ball on Friday night. This donor has specifically requested that I be there since a majority of their funding is going into my research. Plus, there may be able enough funding available to secure you the new Doppler you have been wanting."

"I knew the benefit was this weekend but I thought we didn't have to go. What changed?" Patrick was suspicious about this sudden request.

"I don't know, but the Chief told me I am being specifically requested and with the amount of money at stake, I couldn't really say no." She cuddled up to him on the couch. "Besides, it isn't like we are going to a medical conference, we are spending the evening at a ball. We will be having a wonderful dinner, wine and then spend the rest of the evening dancing with each other. After that, we can spend the rest of the weekend in bed celebrating not only our anniversary but all the additional funding we helped the hospital secure."

Patrick groaned. He knew she was right but that wasn't going to stop him from playing it up a little bit. "But Robin, it's our anniversary and I don't want to share you with anyone."

"I know you don't play well with others, but could you please try for one night?" She batted her eyes at him. "I promise I willl make it up to you." She slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt. "In fact, if you agree to go right now, without anymore complaining, I will give you a preview of exactly how I plan to make it up to you."

Patrick smirked. She knew she had him just where she wanted him. "The things I do for you." He pulled her into him and began kissing her. They stood up. "Come here." She jumped up on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He held on to her tight and carried her into their bedroom to get his sneak peek of their anniversary weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Robin, come on – the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home." It was Friday night and they were already running late thanks to their last surgery.

"I'm almost ready. You just have to throw on a tux and you're ready to go, I have a little bit more work to do." Robin was yelling out to him as she finished getting ready. "There's the dress, the shoes, my hair and makeup…"

"You know you don't need the make up by the way, you are a natural beauty."

"Aww, you are so sweet but I really am almost done." She looked in the mirror. Even though they were going to the benefit for the hospital, the look she put together was only for her husband. She walked into the living room. "How do I look?" She gave a quick spin as she walked into the room to give him the full effect.

The dress was dark green, with a halter top that fit her like a glove. There was a thigh high slit in front and when she did her little turn, the chiffon skirt spun up just enough to show off her gorgeous legs.

"God, you are killing me!" He was across the room in two steps and pulled her into his arms. "As great as you look in that dress right now, all I want to do is take it back off you. You look amazing. You are poetry in motion. Do we have to go tonight?"

"Yes, they are officially announcing the funding and I have to be there to accept it since it is my research that is being funded." She played with his tie. "I have to do all the hard work, all you have to do is stand there by me and look pretty."

He gave her his best smirk. "I think I can handle that. Now we better get going. Our ride is out front." Jason had sent a car for them as an anniversary present. He and Sam were attending the benefit as well and the two couples were planning on spending the evening together.

"Alright Dr. Drake and I promise, as soon as we get done with the presentation we can head back home and officially start our anniversary."

"Sounds perfect, Dr. Scorpio-Drake." He kissed her. "Anyway, I can't wait to get my present. Any hints?"

She gave him a little wink. "No, just that I know you will love it. But you're right, we need to get going." She took his hand and led him to door.

_

The ball was in full swing by the time they got to it. Jason and Sam were waiting for them at their table and supper was served shortly after they arrived. The two couples had plenty of good food and conversation to fill the entire dinner.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To my good friends Robin and Patrick, Happy Anniversary – to four great years and at least 40 more." Jason raised his glass to the couple after he made the toast.

"Here, here." Sam raised her glass to join his. Robin and Patrick picked up their wine glasses and all four clinked them together.

"Thank you." Patrick smiled at Jason. The two men had become good friends over the past 4 years. The man now known as Jason Quartermaine-Morgan was intelligent, ruthless in business but a loving and devoted husband and father. He also happened to be a huge hockey fan and Patrick had gotten him into NASCAR. The two men had bonded over sports and their love for their families.

Patrick kissed his wife. "We are two very lucky men. And right now, this lucky man wants to dance with his wife. Shall we?" He stood up and held out his hand to Robin.

"I thought you'd never ask. Excuse us." She took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

"So how long do we have to stay again? We have had supper, some pretty good wine, and now a little dancing. I have shared you long enough – now I want to get you home," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "and out of that dress."

She closed her eyes and sighed. The feel of his breath on her skin never failed to excite her. "Not much longer I promise. In fact, I am supposed to meet with Tom and the donor in just a few minutes, before the presentation. So as soon as I finish this dance, I will go back stage and get the show on the road. I promise that as soon as the presentation is over, we will get the hell out of here."

The song ended less than a minute later. Patrick gave her one last kiss. "Go on, let's get this over with. I love you."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back stage.

She went up to the stage and walked behind the curtain. She saw someone standing by the back stage door and walked up to him. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me? I am Dr. Scorpio-Drake and I am supposed to be meeting Dr. Hardy and another gentleman back here."

The person turned around and Robin was shocked to see Nikolas standing there. He smiled, nervously, down at her. "Hello, Robin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dr. Tom Hardy walked up to the microphone 10 minutes after Robin had left Patrick. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you for your support tonight. The funds raised tonight, in addition to the very generous donation made by our host, will help fund the research in traumatic brain injuries being performed by the very talented Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."

The audience applauded as Robin stepped out on stage. Patrick, who had sat back down with Jason and Sam, knew immediately that something had upset his wife. Robin was pale and shaking. He looked at Jason. "Something's wrong."

Jason nodded at him. "I know." He took a moment and nodded at the door where Max was posted. Even though he was no longer involved in the mob, he still kept guards on Sam and Danny at all times. He pointed to the stage and Max quickly realized that Jason's concern was for Robin so he focused his attention on her.

Robin looked at Patrick and attempted to smile but her mouth just wouldn't do it. Instead she just mouthed the words "I'm ok" and watched Tom finish the presentation.

After the applause died down, Tom continued. "Additional funding has also been afforded to the acquisition of a new Doppler for use in detection of brain injuries. As a Level 1 Trauma Center, this equipment will help guarantee that our patients receive the best possible care in a timely manner."

Again, applause filled the room but Patrick, Jason and Sam kept their focus on Robin. She was taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm. Dr. Hardy made a final announcement.

"I am proud to introduce our donor, host and returning board member, to you – Mr. Nikolas Cassadine."

Patrick jumped up from his seat but Jason grabbed his arm. "He is not going to do anything with all of these people here. Just wait for the presentation to end and then we will get her out of here."

Jason waved Max over to Robin and Max headed to the stage, ready to pull her out of harm's way at the slightest hint that she was in danger.

Nikolas stepped up to the microphone. "I am thrilled to be back home in Port Charles and working with the wonderful staff at General Hospital. I plan to be a hands-on member of the board and look forward to closely working with Dr. Scorpio-Drake, as well as the other members of the senior staff in all areas of the hospital to help it become one of the best medical institutions in the country. Thank you."

As soon as Nikolas finished his speech, Robin was off the stage and in Patrick's arms, headed for the exit. Jason and Sam followed them outside, Max keeping guard on the foursome the entire way.

As soon as they got outside to the cars, Patrick spoke. "Are you okay?" He was holding Robin's face in his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs up and down her cheeks. "Did he hurt you?"

Robin shook her head. "No. Patrick, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me."

Patrick pulled her into his arms. "Thank God." He turned to Jason and Sam. "What the hell is he doing back in Port Charles?"

Jason was holding Sam in his arms, leaning against their car. "I don't know. Technically he was never charged with any crimes. We could never prove he was a part of Robin's kidnapping or mine. Helena specifically told Robin he didn't know about Robert so he is free to come and go as he pleases."

Patrick tightened his hold on Robin. "Damn it. So there's nothing we can do?"

Jason shook his head. "Legally, no. But I will put guards back on you two and the kids. Also, you need to let Robert, Anna and Mac know he is back. I know you're worried about Nikolas but the bigger concern here is Helena. I find it hard to believe he came back without her."

Patrick held Robin close. "Jason, with or without Helena, you and I both know the real reason Nikolas is back in Port Charles – it's because he wants Robin."

Jason nodded. He knew Patrick was right. "Ok, you aren't going home until I can make sure everything is secured. Mal is with Mac so call him and let him know what is going on immediately and then call Nathan so he can take care of Emma. I will call the Metro Court and get you the best suite in the place and you can spend your anniversary weekend there. Max will stand guard outside your room and by Sunday we will have your home completely safe."

It was a situation like this that brought out Jason's "Morgan" side. While he was ruthless in business, he was doubly so when it came to protecting the people he cared about. Nikolas was a threat and one not to be taken lightly.

With two short phone calls, Mac and Nathan were made aware of Nikolas's return and assured them that the children were protected. While Robin and Patrick were doing that, Jason called the Metro Court and secured the honeymoon suite for them.

After saying their good nights, Jason and Sam headed back to the Quartermaine mansion while Max took Robin and Patrick to the hotel so they could try to salvage what was left of their wedding anniversary.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You've been quiet since we left the ball." Patrick was concerned; Robin was only this quiet when she was upset. He sat down next to her on the bed in their suite and put his arms around her. "You want to tell me what happened with Nikolas tonight."

Robin sighed and then nodded her head.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hello, Robin." He made no attempt to touch her, didn't move towards her and yet she backed away from him a step.

"Nikolas – what are you doing here?" She was trying to look around her to make sure there was no one else there, waiting to grab her. He noticed.

"I'm by myself Robin." He made a point of taking a step back, putting additional distance between them. "I just wanted a chance to apologize and maybe explain what happened 4 years ago."

Robin thought about it and then nodded her head.

"Thank you. It turns out that my grandmother was brainwashing me, just the same as Patrick. It was part of her plot to unite our families. I won't lie to you and tell you that I didn't love you, because I did, but those feelings diminished and have gone away now that I have escaped from her. I want to assure you that I am not back here to cause problems for you or your family."

Robin looked at him. A part of her wanted to believe what he said but she still had a lot of doubts. "How much did you know about Helena's plans?"

Nikolas shook his head. "Not as much as you and Patrick think. I knew that she brainwashed Patrick and Sam. What she was doing to me had me believing that it was best for you. I didn't know Jason was still alive, I didn't know she had kidnapped Robert and I certainly didn't know about Mal." He looked at her shyly. "How are the kids doing?"

"They're fine, getting big. And Spencer?" Robin still didn't believe what Nikolas was telling her. She was hoping that small talk would kill time until Tom got there.

"Good. He'll be joining me soon." He smiled at her. "Robin, I am back in town to make amends. I am helping fund your research because it is important but also to show you my sincerity." He finally took a step towards her. "I am hoping that, in time, we can be friends again."

Robin studied him carefully. Before she could say anything else she heard Tom come backstage. "Well, are we ready? Robin, I believe you know Mr. Cassadine." Tom had been in Africa with his ex-wife Simone when everything had happened 4 years ago. The reality was that Tom had no clue about Patrick and Robin's past with the man.

"Robin and I know each other very well." Nikolas took another step forward. Robin took another step back.

Tom noticed the awkwardness and quickly stepped in. "Good, let's get this over with." He gently took Robin's hand. "Shall we?" Robin just nodded as they headed to the curtain.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Robin, don't tell me you believe him?" Patrick did not believe that Nikolas was done with Robin, not by a long shot.

"Except for the fact that he knew that you were being brainwashed - no, not a word. He was too calm, too rational, like he was right before he took off 4 years ago. He's back for a reason, I just don't know what it is."

Patrick pulled her down on the bed so they were lying side by side, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. "We do know the reason – he wants you Robin."

Robin nodded her head, knowing that Patrick was unfortunately right. "Well he can't have me and I don't want to talk or think about him anymore tonight." She rolled over and looked her husband straight in the eyes. "For the rest of the night and this weekend, the only thing I want to do is celebrate being married to the most wonderful husband and father in the world. Sound good?"

"That is the best idea you have had all week." His hands were still around her and she felt them slowly start unzipping her dress. "Happy Anniversary Robin." He leaned in and began kissing her, starting with her lips and moving down to that spot in her neck that drove her crazy.

She smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. "Happy Anniversary Patrick."

Nikolas sat in his car, watching the hotel. They had done exactly what he had thought they would do. He had heard their entire conversation, thanks to the listening device he had in the suite. No one knew that he had bought out Jax's share of the Metro Court, not even Carly. He had counted on them being scared and staying there, most likely on Jason's dime. He had even made sure the honeymoon suite would be available. God, they were so predictable.

The only thing that surprised him was that Robin did not believe his story. This was going to take a little longer than he had thought. Oh well, all the pieces were in place and he had all the time in the world.

He picked up his phone and made a quick call. "Did you get all settled in?"

"Yes. Did you see them?"

He smiled, remembering his brief time alone with Robin. "Yes."

"And…" She was curious about how Robin and Patrick were.

"They were good although I think I may have put a damper on their anniversary celebration for a little bit."

She laughed. "Oh, that really is too bad. You on your way back?"

He took one last look at the hotel where Robin was staying. "Leaving right now, we have a long weekend ahead of us. I want to get things ready for Spencer, he'll be here on Sunday and…"

She interrupted him, "and we still need to finalize our plans for next week, I know. I'll see you in a little bit." She hung up. There was no need for pleasantries, they weren't friends. They didn't even like each other. She wasn't doing this to help him, she was doing this for herself.

"Alfred, let's go home." He would see Robin again soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin was digging through the refrigerator, looking for something to snack on. They had gotten home a couple of hours ago after getting the all clear from Jason and immediately got reacquainted with their own bed. But now Robin was starving and wanted food. She saw some left over roasted chicken from the other night and pulled the container out. She grabbed a fork and stood at the counter. She had eaten a few pieces of chicken breast when she felt Patrick's arms come around her.

"Hey, nothing for me?" She giggled and then fed him over her shoulder. "Mmm, thank you. I think we both worked up an appetite up there. Why don't I get a plate so we can eat like civilized people?" He grabbed a plate and she put some of the chicken on it and then put the container back into the fridge.

They went to the table and she sat in his lap as they shared the chicken. "Not warming it up?" He was surprised, she usually didn't care for cold chicken.

"Not today. It will take too much time and we only have another hour before the kids get home. I was hoping for a quick snack and then a long shower with my husband." Robin fed him another piece of chicken and gave him her best sexy smile.

"Oh really? Well, I think that can be arranged although I have to ask what has gotten into you this weekend? Not that I am complaining, but you have been insatiable." He grabbed another piece of chicken off the plate and fed it to her.

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess seeing him Friday night just made me appreciate us even more." She purposely didn't mention Nikolas's name, there was no need. "I am so grateful every day that you saved me from marrying him and that we were given this amazing second chance. I love our children, I love our life and I love you, so much." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke, overwhelmed with emotion.

"And I love you and our children and our life, so much. Don't ever doubt that." He looked down at the plate and realized that they had finished their snack. "How about instead of telling you how I feel, I take you upstairs, take you into that wonderful shower of ours and show you?"

He kissed her and then picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to their bathroom to make another memory in their shower.

* * *

"Mommy!" Emma ran into the house and jumped on her mom's lap, closely followed by Mac, Mal and Felicia.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun this weekend?" Emma nodded her head enthusiastically while Robin smiled at her. "Whoa." Robin was caught off guard when Mal decided to join his sister on her lap. "Careful buddy, Mommy is not 21 years old anymore."

Mac and Felicia laughed at the sight before them. Mac looked around the living room. "Where is Patrick?"

Patrick walked out of the kitchen. "Right here Mac. You really didn't think I was going to leave her alone, did you?"

Emma looked at her Uncle Mac. "Uncle Mac, why can't Daddy leave Mommy alone?"

Robin quickly covered. "He just meant that since it's Daddy and I's anniversary, he hoped he would be wherever I am. Why don't you two go upstairs and unpack? Daddy and I need to talk to Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia for a few minutes."

Emma looked suspiciously at the adults. She was 10 now and had started catching on to the fact that she was sent to her room whenever the adults didn't want her to hear what they are talking about. "Okay but if there is something going on, I want to know about it."

Robin laughed. "I promise if there is anything you need to know I will tell you myself, okay?"

Emma studied her mom and then nodded her head. "Come on Mal." She and her brother both picked up their overnight bags and, after giving kisses and hugs to their aunt and uncle, headed upstairs to unpack.

Mac smiled at Robin. "She is so much like you."

"I know and it scares the hell out of me." Robin shook her head.

Patrick could sense that Robin needed a moment alone with her uncle. "Hey Felicia, I know you are responsible for those amazing cheese fries at the Haunted Star and I was wondering if you could come in the kitchen and help me add it to our recipe book?"

Felicia caught on right away. "Of course." The pair headed into the kitchen and left Mac and Robin alone to talk.

Mac sat down on the couch with his niece. "Okay Robin, you want to tell me what is going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"They aren't exactly subtle are they?" She was laughing as she sat on the couch.

"Hey, after everything we have been through together I hope you know you can tell me anything." He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"It's just, when Emma looked at me just a minute ago the way she did, all those old memories came flooding back of when I was her age. Being kidnapped, Grant Putnam's attack," tears filled Robin's eyes, "Grandma Filomena's murder, Mom's kidnapping, my catatonia, all things I had gone through before I was her age and all I have ever wanted was to make sure the neither she or Mal ever went through anything like that but now, with Nikolas back…"

Mac finished "You're afraid for the kids and Patrick."

She nodded her head. "Mal is still young enough that he may not remember but Emma, she'll remember and she knows something isn't right, I could see it in her eyes."

Mac nodded, he had seen it too. "Then be honest with her. Tell her that Nikolas is dangerous and she needs to make sure she stays away from him and to let you know if he comes near her or Mal. You're right - Emma is a bright and intuitive girl. She is also curious and determined. If you try to hide this from her it is just going to make her more determined to figure it out. I know from experience." He smiled at her.

"Of course you do. I know you're right but I just wanted to protect them from that world. I thought being a doctor and not a spy would give me that security. Leave it me to get involved in the Cassadines."

"Robin, you are a brilliant doctor and a caring, beautiful woman. Unfortunately for us, that combination will attract people who want to use your intelligence for their own gain or men, like Nikolas, who want you for themselves." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Nikolas's obsession with you isn't your fault. I want you to know this - everyone who loves you is on alert and we will use every resource available to protect you, Patrick and the kids." He patted her hand. "So, what did Cassadine have to say?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Just that he was brainwashed too and he had no feelings for me anymore."

Mac studied her carefully. "Do you believe him?"

Robin was blunt. "No. I can't explain it but I am certain that nothing has changed with regards to his feelings towards me. And I don't have a choice; I have to deal with him for now. He is back on the board of the hospital and planning to be hands-on, especially when it comes to funding my research."

Mac cringed at the thought of that bastard getting anywhere near her but he knew that for the moment their hands were tied. "Well, l don't want you alone with him - ever. If he requests a meeting, make sure someone else is with you. If he comes to your office, leave the door open or call someone to listen in on the conversation. We need to be proactive with this guy."

Robin nodded her head in agreement. "I will. Thank you Uncle Mac. I love you."

Mac hugged her close. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin rubbed her eyes while she sat at her desk going over the latest test results. This weekend had been wonderful but exhausting. She smiled, remembering being with Patrick and the kids last night, watching 'Tangled' while eating pizza – a loaded one from Impruzzio's. It was a perfect family night and, after the kids were sleeping, they continued with some mommy/daddy time. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hello Robin." Nikolas stood in the doorway. "I just wanted to stop by to set up some meetings to go over disbursement of the funding. Dr. Hardy said that all decisions were to be made by you."

Robin waited to see if he attempted to come in the door. He didn't and she didn't invite him in. "Instead of meetings, why don't you write up your ideas, send them to me and I'll review them and get back to you."

"Robin, this is silly. We used to do things together all the time."

Robin straightened up behind her desk. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly pressed the speed dial button for Patrick. Keeping the phone out of Nikolas's sight, she answered him. "That was before you tried to trick me into marrying you."

Nikolas ran his hands through his hair. "Robin, I have already explained what happened. I had hoped that you of all people would understand the damage brainwashing can do. I know you know about forgiveness, you were the one who taught me."

He took one small step in the room. He smiled at her. "We were sitting outside. You had finally succeeded in helping me learn to speak again after my stroke, you know after I had been shot in the throat. I spoke to you about my mother, how I felt about her and the decisions she made, abandoning me and focusing on her other children. Because of you, I forgave her and was able to build a relationship with her. Are you telling me there is no chance that you could ever forgive me?"

Robin sat there thinking about what to say. She knew Patrick had picked up his call and was aware that Nikolas was in her office. She hoped he was able to get there soon. "I honestly don't know Nikolas, you are talking about two completely different situations."

Nikolas took another step into the office. "But you forgave Patrick?"

Robin couldn't believe he was bringing Patrick into this. "That's not the same."

Another step closer. "Why not?"

"Because I wasn't trying to force her into something she didn't want to do. I wasn't lying to her and using the people she loves to push her into marriage." Patrick walked around Nikolas and over to Robin's desk. He looked at his wife. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Now that Patrick was there she had the little extra courage she needed to deal with Nikolas. "Nikolas, as I said before, please write up your ideas and send them to me. Between email and phones, I really do not see a need to meet face to face." She stood up and walked over to Patrick, standing by him. "Now I am asking you to please leave."

Nikolas looked at her and then sighed. This wasn't going the way he had hoped. "If this is what you want, fine." He looked at Patrick. "I assume that is how you would like to handle our communication as well."

Patrick nodded. "I think that it is for the best."

"Very well, I'll have proposals to both of you by the end of the week. Robin," he bowed his head to her, "Patrick." He smiled at Patrick but there was something in it that Patrick didn't like. Instinctively, he put his arms around Robin before Nikolas turned and walked out the door.

As soon as Nikolas left, Patrick turned her around and just looked at her. After making sure that she was okay, he pulled her close and held her.

* * *

Nikolas held his temper until he got home. He walked into the living room and over to the bar cart, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He took a long drink, trying to calm himself and finally gave up, throwing the glass into the fireplace with all his might. "Damn you Drake!"

She walked in. "Bad day?" She smirked at him and poured herself a drink.

"That damn man is ruining everything." He poured another drink and sat down on the couch. "He convinced Robin that all communication between me and her needs to be done by e-mail or phone."

"Hmm, well that does sound like Patrick." She smiled. "But you are the one donating the funds, not him. I am sure that you can convince the other board members and Dr. Hardy that you and Robin need to actually have face to face meetings. After all, it would certainly be a lot faster than to send e-mails back and forth."

Nikolas smiled back at her. "This is true. Actually, there is a very important neurology conference next week in California that board is requiring Dr. Drake to attend."

She sat down next to him. "Well, then I suggest you get on the phone with the board." She raised her glass and they toasted and then drank. "Just wait until he's gone before you arrange the meeting. Don't give him the chance to interfere."

"I know. Now let's discuss your part of the plan."

Settling in on the couch, the two spent the rest of the evening planning the demise of the Scorpio-Drake marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Can we please discuss this?" Patrick couldn't believe that Robin was turning him down. They were arguing as they walked in the front door after a 12 hour day at the hospital. The kids were on their way home from dinner with Mac and Felicia.

"Nothing has changed – I still can't go with you and the kids next week. I am right in the middle of my trials and the grant proposal is due a week from Friday."

"Wrong Robin, something has changed, something big – Cassadine is back."

Robin shook her head at him. "Which is why Jason has given us this lovely, updated security system and the security guards. I will be well protected and the kids are looking forward to spending some time with their Grandpa Noah and Uncle Matt."

After his release from prison, Matt had returned to Port Charles briefly in hopes of reuniting with Maxie. Once he realized that she was truly happy with Nathan he made the decision to move across the country to California for a new start. Noah went with him, hoping to build a better relationship with his youngest son. Patrick had understood completely.

They were all meeting up next week for a Drake family reunion during the neurology conference Patrick had to attend on behalf of GH. Patrick had been fine with Robin not going with them until Friday night when Nikolas Cassadine walked back into their lives. "I'm sorry but that is not enough for me. Nikolas isn't some regular guy off the street, he's a prince with money and connections." He put his arms around her and stared into her eyes. "We can bring your paperwork with us for the grant and Kavi can oversee the trials." He gave her his best sad puppy dog eyes.

She laughed at him. "Yeah, that look doesn't work for the kids and it sure as hell won't work for you. I'm not changing my mind. Plus, this will give me a chance to catch up on some sleep."

"Hey, that's not fair – especially since you are the reason we haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"What can I say, I'm addicted to my husband." She kissed him, taking her time and letting her lips linger on his for a little longer than was safe when the kids were due home soon.

"And I am most definitely addicted to my wife," He lowered his forehead down to hers. "which is why I don't understand how you are okay with being away from me for a week."

"I'm not, it is just the way things worked out this time. But maybe I could arrange some phone consults next week for after the kids go to bed?"

He pouted. "Not as good as the real thing but it will have to do. Meanwhile, we will just have to make the most of this week before the kids and I leave."

Robin leaned back and smiled at him. "Now that sounds like a great plan, Dr. Drake. So what are you thinking for supper?"

"I don't know. It's too late to get something started so leftovers or do you want to order something?"

"Oh, you know what I could go for – some ribs from Kelly's with extra barbecue sauce." Her eyes lit up at the thought of them.

Patrick gave her a strange look. "What? Patrick, what is it?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

She scrunched up her nose at him. "What do you mean?"

He didn't know how to put his next statement. "Well Robin, you have been having some weird, um, cravings lately. I mean cold chicken, the loaded pizza you insisted we have last night, those crazy cookies and now ribs with extra sauce."

"So?" She really wasn't getting his point.

"Robin, when was the last time you wanted ribs from Kelly's, I mean specifically from Kelly's?"

Robin thought about it. "I don't know, I mean it's not something I eat a lot of."

"It's not something you ever eat. The only time you ever wanted ribs from Kelly's was when you were pregnant with Emma."

"Ha ha." Robin pulled out of his arms. No, it couldn't be.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Patrick started thinking back over the last few weeks. "Really think about it – how many times have you cried over the past few weeks? Hell, you were crying last night over that damn movie."

"He was dying."

"Robin, you have seen that movie at least two dozen times and you never even teared up, let alone cried."

She started thinking, when was her last period? They had been so busy lately with the kids and work she sometimes lost track of time.

"This is ridiculous and I am going to prove it to you." She pulled up the calendar on her phone and started counting.

7 weeks. "Oh my God – I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh my God – I'm pregnant."

Patrick heard her say the two words he had been waiting to hear and grabbed Robin in his arms, swinging her around. "Yes!"

"Easy there cowboy, maybe I should rephrase that - I may be pregnant." She began pacing around the room. "I'll call Kelly right now and see if she can squeeze me in tomorrow." Dr. Kelly Lee had returned to GH 2 years ago and was now Chief of Obstetrics. Kelly told her she would see her first thing in the morning.

She got off the phone, still in shock that she may be pregnant. "How did this happen?"

"Well, when a man and a woman really love each other…" Robin glared at him. "Robin, you are not on birth control and condoms are only 97% effective. Let's face it, with our sex lives it is more surprising that this hasn't happened sooner."

He pulled her onto the couch and held her. "Robin, I know this isn't planned but I am happy about it. I get tested every other month and I tested negative just last week so I am ok. This is a good thing." He pulled out his phone. "Now, I am calling Jason."

Robin was surprised. "We are not telling anyone until we are sure."

"No, I'm calling him because there is no way in hell I am letting you stay here by yourself next week. I was already not sure about it before but now that you're pregnant…"

"Possibly pregnant and let's not do anything until we know for sure." She gently pushed Patrick's phone down from his hands. "I will make you a deal – if I am pregnant, I will stay with Jason and Sam next week. If not, I stay home. Fair enough?"

Patrick sighed, knowing it wasn't an argument he was going to win. "Fine, but either way I am still going to worry about you."

"I know and that is one of the many reasons why I love you Dr. Drake. Now, use your phone to get the mother of your children some ribs."

* * *

"You're pregnant!" Dr. Lee was thrilled for her old friends.

"Really? You're sure?" Robin had gotten used to the idea over the past twelve hours and wanted to be certain.

"Yes, I'm positive. Given your symptoms you really shouldn't be surprised." Kelly smiled at the couple.

Robin began crying. Patrick quickly took her in his arms. "Robin, honey?" He looked at her face and saw she was smiling.

"We're having a baby." She kissed him and looked at Kelly. "When?"

"Based on your hormone levels, I'd say approximately 6 weeks. I can give you an actual due date when I do your exam but that won't be until next week. Right now I want to concentrate on getting your protocol adjusted and getting you on prenatal vitamins. Are you still working with Dr. Makaba?" Robin nodded. "Good, I have all the information he will need and I will send it over to him immediately. You two go and celebrate the good news."

He walked Robin back to her office. She smiled at him as she unlocked the door. "So Dr. Drake, do you have time to celebrate?"

"Why Dr. Scorpio-Drake, I thought you'd never ask." He followed her into her office, closing and locking the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin and Patrick sat at the dinner table with the kids. Tonight they let Emma choose what they were having for supper and, to no one's surprise, she had chosen pancakes.

"May I have more syrup please?" Mal smiled at his mom, using the dimple he inherited from his dad to full effect.

Robin laughed out loud at their son and put a little more syrup on his stack of pancakes. "Yes, but only because you asked nicely. How was school today?"

Mal took another big bite, chewed, swallowed and then spoke. "Fun – I have a new friend. Her name is Stephanie."

"Really, a girl friend?" Patrick smiled proudly at his son while Robin rolled her eyes.

"No Daddy, she's little, she's 3." He held up 3 fingers to illustrate the point.

"Oh, so you are like her big brother at school?" Robin asked. His classroom was 3-4 year olds and the older kids helped out with the younger ones. Mal nodded his head enthusiastically. "Good."

"How about you, Emma? How was your day?" Robin noticed her daughter got quiet when they started talking about school.

"Fine I guess." She took a quick bite of her pancake.

"Emma, what happened?"

Emma looked at her parents. "We got a new student at school – Spencer Cassadine."

Robin nodded her head. Emma still remembered living at Wyndamere and Robin's almost marrying Nikolas. Patrick and Robin had never told Emma why the wedding didn't happen.

"I see." Robin looked at Patrick. "How was he?"

"Fine, he stopped and talked to me at lunch. He said he had missed us and that he and his Dad wanted us to come and visit." Robin cringed while Patrick stood up quickly and walked away from the table to regain his composure.

"Emma, there is something your Dad and I wanted to talk to you about. You remember when Mal was a baby and I almost married Spencer's dad, right?"

Emma nodded her head, watching her parents closely.

"Well, there were a lot of reasons why I didn't marry him, the biggest one being that I am in love with your Dad."

"But if you were in love with Daddy, why were you going to marry Spencer's dad?" Emma was confused.

Robin considered how best to answer her. "Because Grandpa Robert was in trouble and the only way to help him was to marry Spencer's dad. But then Grandma Anna, Uncle Jason and your daddy saved Grandpa Robert and I could marry your daddy instead."

Emma thought about what she had just heard. "Did Spencer's dad know that was why you were marrying him?" Robin nodded her head yes. "Is that why Uncle Jason has people following us?"

Robin sighed. "You are too smart for your own good sometimes. Yes."

Patrick jumped in. "Spencer's dad, his name is Nikolas, isn't someone we want around you or your brother around right now. Do you remember what he looks like?" Emma nodded her head. "Good. I need you to promise me that if he tries to talk to you or Mal you will let one of us adults know as soon as possible. Okay?"

Emma looked at her mom and realized she was scared. "Mommy, will he hurt us?"

Robin quickly went over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. Patrick answered her. "No, but he may try to get you or Mal to go someplace with him and we don't want you to go anywhere with him. So, promise?"

"I promise Daddy. Is it time for code words?" Robert had come up with code words so that Emma knew it was safe to go with someone. If they didn't know the words, she would scream and thrown a fit until help came. They hadn't had to use them in years.

Patrick thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "So which one do you two want to use?"

Emma walked over to her brother and whispered in his ear. He nodded eagerly. She looked at her parents. "Bear the butterscotch." Butterscotch the bear was Emma's and she had given it to her brother when he was a baby. Switching up the words made it harder for someone to figure out the phrase.

"Bear the butterscotch it is."

"What about Spencer? Can I talk to him?" Emma didn't think it was fair that she couldn't talk to Spencer because of his dad.

Robin was torn but came up with a compromise. "At school is fine but that's it, at least for now. I am also asking you not to tell Spencer what we talked about tonight – okay?"

"Okay mommy." Robin smiled at her and felt herself tearing up again. She was getting so big.

"Alright, well I am going to clean up supper while you two go with Daddy to get your baths. Head on up and pick out your pjs and Daddy will be right behind you."

The kids ran up the stairs while Patrick walked over and hugged Robin. "That went well, all things considered. The important thing is keeping them and you safe."

"I know I just didn't want this for them." She was crying now, finally releasing the tears she had been holding back.

"I know but it is all going to be okay, I promise you." He wiped away her tears and gave her a kiss before heading upstairs to help get the kids ready for bed as Robin finished cleaning up supper.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice opened the door to the Quartermaine mansion and welcomed the Drakes in. Patrick and the kids were dropping Robin off before they headed to the airport.

"Hey man, about time you got here." Jason smiled at his hockey buddy as he came down the stairs.

"Don't blame me, my wife kept changing her mind about what she was bringing with her." Robin rolled her eyes at him. Jason came over and hugged Robin.

"Some things never change."

She playfully swatted his chest. "You're stuck with me for the next week so you might want to be on my good side."

"Good point." He knelt down and greeted the kids. "Hey Mal, Emma. Danny is in the living room playing, why don't you go see him before you leave." The kids ran off while Patrick brought Robin's suitcase in and set it down in the front hall.

"I'll take that up for you in just a minute. Robin, we are thrilled to have you here with us. Sam has been dying for some girl time with you." Jason was surprised that Robin agreed to leave her house while Patrick was gone but more than happy to have her there. At least he and Patrick would know she was safe from Cassadine.

Patrick stood behind his wife and placed his arms around her. His hands settled lower than normal, on her stomach. "Thank you again. This way I'll be able to sleep at night knowing she is someplace safe." He unconsciously gave Robin's belly a little rub.

Jason watched this and realized exactly why Patrick insisted on Robin staying with him and Sam. He smiled at the couple and nodded at Patrick's hands. "Got something you want to share with me?"

Robin looked at him shocked and then gave a little laugh. "Don't tell anyone, the kids don't even know yet."

Jason pulled her out of Patrick's arms and hugged her again. "I am so happy for you!" He looked down at her. "We have come a long way from the boy without a past and the girl without a future, haven't we?"

"Hey, should I be jealous?" Sam came out into the hall, smiling.

Robin ran over and hugged her friend. "Just celebrating a little good news. Don't tell anyone but Patrick and I are having another baby!"

Sam screamed out in happiness for her friend. "Oh my God, that is great news!"

"Well, it's still really early in the pregnancy so we don't want to announce it just yet but your husband figured it out."

"Hey blame your husband." Jason interrupted. "He was the one rubbing your belly like he was expecting a genie to pop out of it."

The four of them laughed so loud that the kids came running out of the living room. "What's so funny?"

Robin smiled at her daughter. "Nothing, Daddy was just being silly. Now you guys need to get going so you don't miss your plane." She gave her daughter and son kisses and hugs. "Be good for Daddy, Grandpa Noah and Uncle Matt."

Both kids nodded their heads and ran out the door to the car yelling "love you Mommy."

"I love you too." She turned to Patrick. "And I love you. Go, have fun with the kids and your dad and brother and send them my love. I will talk to you tonight." She kissed him and he grabbed hold of her, holding her close, not wanting the moment to end.

She finally pulled away. "Now go. I love you, so much."

He sighed and reluctantly headed towards the door. "And I love you, so much. I will call you when we get to the hotel. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He left and she watched him and the kids drive away.

Sam came up and hugged her friend. "I know you are going to miss them but we are going to spoil you rotten this week." She turned to her husband. "Jason, take Robin's bag up to her room and we will be right behind you." She looked back at Robin. "Let's get you settled in."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She sat there with a headache starting while the little kids running around the room. It's not that she minded this job that much but she preferred when she was working at GH with Patrick. Unfortunately that wasn't part of the plan. Right now, the plan was to get close to Mal and slowly gain his confidence and her job here as a teacher aide was the perfect way. She didn't interact with the parents so she didn't have to worry about Patrick and Robin but she still had full access to Mal. He was a bright and beautiful boy and she missed him being here this week while he was in California with his Dad.

"Miss Talbot?" She felt a tug on her hand.

"Yes Stephanie?" The little girl stared at her with big brown eyes.

"Where's Mal?" The little girl adored him and was missing him this week.

She smiled at her and pushed a lock of dark brown hair behind the little girl's ear. "He's visiting his Grandpa but he'll be back soon."

"Okay." Stephanie ran off to play.

She looked at the window and ran her fingers through her hair. They would all be home next week and then the real fun would begin.

* * *

Robin heard a knock on her office door.

She had learned from the incident with Nikolas last week. "Who's there?"

"It's Tom." The chief of staff stuck his head in the door and Robin waved him in.

"Hi Tom! What brings you by?" Robin was always happy to see him. A genuinely nice guy who also happened to be an excellent doctor, Tom was a great chief of staff who ran the hospital a lot like Alan Quartermaine had a decade before. He was popular with the staff and the board and ran the hospital in an efficient manner.

And today he did not look happy to be in Robin's office. "We need to talk."

Robin gestured to a chair. "Please have a seat. What's wrong?"

"It's about Nikolas Cassadine. The board feels that it is in the hospital's best interest if you and he meet face to face to discuss the disbursement of funds for his donation." Tom clearly looked uncomfortable. After the ball, Robin and Patrick had met with him and explained their past with Nikolas.

"Tom, you can't be serious." Robin couldn't believe it.

"Unfortunately, yes. There is even discussion of reducing the amount you will receive if you continue to refuse the meetings."

Robin sighed. "Do I have to meet with him alone?"

"His only request is that your husband not be allowed in the meeting but I don't see a problem with you bringing another staff member or board member with you." Tom was trying to help Robin out. "I am sorry about this."

"I know you are. Set up the meeting, make it someplace public and I will go from there." Robin was already trying to figure out how she was going to explain this to Patrick. "Thank you for telling me in person Tom."

He stood up. "Not a problem. I'm thinking Thursday, if that is okay with you?"

"That'll be fine. Just give me a time and a place and I'll be there." She stood up and walked Tom to the door. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." He left, feeling horrible but knowing he didn't have a choice.

Robin sat back down at her desk and thought about her options for a few minutes before she picked up her phone and made a call. "Hi, I need your help with something."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nikolas sat in the Metro Court waiting for Robin. Patrick and the kids were still in California visiting Noah and Matt so he still had a few days to try and make a dent in Robin's walls. Tonight was just the first step.

He heard the elevator door open and saw Robin walk in. She was dressed for work in a simple black skirt and dark green blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He was so focused on her that he didn't notice that someone else walked off the elevator with her. It took him a second to realize who it was – Jason.

"Hello Nikolas." Jason walked over with Robin and held out his hand. Nikolas didn't take it.

"I'm sorry Jason but this is a private meeting about hospital business so I am going to have to ask you to leave. This doesn't involve you." He motioned back to the elevator.

Jason put his hand down and maintained his position in between Nikolas and Robin. "Actually Nikolas, it does involve me. I am here with the permission of the board and the chief of staff to act as a mediator in these discussions." He looked around the restaurant, noting that there were no other diners. "I take it the kitchen is closed."

Nikolas glared at Jason. "No, I just didn't want any distractions tonight so Robin and I could concentrate on our work. Now I am not sure who told you that you could be a part of this discussion but as I said this is private hospital business so unless you are on staff at the hospital, I need you to leave."

Jason still didn't move. "Again Nikolas, I am not going anywhere. You see, I recently took on a new position in the community. As of yesterday I have taken a position on the board at General Hospital which means that I have every right to be here. Also, I am Robin's ride tonight so I am not going anywhere without her."

Nikolas couldn't believe it – once again Jason was coming between him and Robin. He knew Robin was staying with Jason and Sam while Patrick was out of town but he had hoped to get her alone for just a few hours. "Fine, shall we have a seat?"

Jason pulled Robin's chair out for her and then sat down next to her while Nikolas took a seat directly across. The waiter came over to take their drink orders.

"Some wine Robin?"

"We are working tonight Nikolas. Water will be fine." Even if she weren't pregnant, she still wouldn't have drunk any alcohol tonight.

"Same here." Jason gave Nikolas a fake smile.

"Fine, three waters please." He handed Robin the proposal. "Now if you would like to review my plans for the funding." He cringed as Jason scooted his chair over and leaned in close to Robin, putting his arm around her chair so he could read it with her.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Robin and Jason were laughing as they came in the door.

"What's so funny?" Sam was waiting up for them.

Jason walked over to his wife and gave her a long kiss. "You sure you want to hear? It involves your cousin."

Sam nodded her head. Nikolas was her cousin, that was true, but she hadn't seen or heard from him in over 4 years. He had also played a part in brainwashing her to get to Robin, not caring what it would do to her.

Robin and Patrick had helped her get her husband back and the two couples had been close friends for a long time. The reality of it was that she was much closer to Robin and Patrick than she was with Nikolas and his obsession with Robin scared her. Especially now that Robin was pregnant.

"Okay. It's just his look when I came off that elevator was like," he thought for a moment, "you know when a cartoon character gets mad and their face turns red, with steam coming out of their ears - that was Nikolas tonight. If looks could kill, I would have been dead before I stepped foot off that elevator."

Sam giggled at the picture Jason was painting. "The other people in the place must have been surprised." She saw Robin and Jason exchange a look she didn't like. "What?"

Jason answered. "He bought out the restaurant for the evening. We walked into a romantic setting at an empty restaurant. It was clearly not set up to be a business meeting."

Sam couldn't believe it. "Thank God you went with her then." She walked over to Robin. "Are you okay?"

Robin smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. We ate supper, drank a ton of water and finalized all the plans for the funding so there is no need for us to meet again." She yawned. "Look, I am really worn out. I'm going to call Patrick and then go to bed. I need to get to the hospital early in the morning to put the finishing touches on my grant proposal."

"And then we are spending the afternoon at the spa – my treat – a Mommies day out." Sam hugged Robin and gently rubbed her cheeks. "It's going to be okay, you'll see. Say hi to Patrick and the kids for me."

"Will do." Robin said her good nights and then headed upstairs to call Patrick.

Sam walked over to Jason. "Now the truth – I feel like there is something you are leaving out."

Jason led her into the living room and sat down with her on the couch. "He isn't going to give up, I could see it in his eyes. The whole night, he was staring at her. He occasionally would glare at me but I made a point of provoking him. I sat as close to her as I could and made sure to always be in between the two of them." Sam raised her eyebrows at him curiously. "I needed to see what his reaction would be. If he were truly over Robin, he wouldn't care. But the way he looked at me…"

He pulled Sam close to him. "I am scared for her. I don't want to think what would have happened tonight if I hadn't been there. The truth is, I don't know if she would have made it home if I hadn't been with her."

He lifted Sam's chin until she was looking at him. "He's dangerous Sam. I don't want you or Danny anywhere near him right now. As obsessed as he is, I could see him using you to get to her. I couldn't take it if anything happened to either one of you."

Sam nodded her head in agreement and then laid back in her husband's arms. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Jason was right. Nikolas was dangerous and she just hoped he could be stopped before he got the one thing he wanted – Robin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nikolas was in his gym, punching the hanging bag with fury. It was a stupid move, trying to get Robin alone tonight. The smart thing would have been to make sure the restaurant was filled to capacity so that she would be relaxed and begin to trust him again but his desire to have her to himself overwhelmed his common sense.

He should have known she wouldn't show up alone but he would have never guessed that she would show up with Jason. Maybe Kelly or Tom but Jason never even occurred to him. The second Jason walked in with Robin, Nikolas felt like he did over 20 years ago when he stole Robin from him the first time. If Nikolas didn't know any better, he would have thought they were still a couple but he knew it was just a show Jason put on for his benefit. Jason was completely devoted to Sam.

Sam. He always felt bad for her involvement in this. He had known Jason was alive and hadn't told her and then used her to help tear Patrick and Robin apart. But she was the best shot he had at the time of getting Robin over to his side, so he took it. He had not spoken to her since before the wedding but he knew that she and Jason found their way back to each other and she was happily living with them in the Quartermaine mansion with her husband and son.

No, Sam wasn't his concern anymore. All his energies needed to be focused on Robin. It was time to regroup and rethink his plans. He needed his partner to step up her part of the plan as soon as Mal got back. Robin's children were the key to getting to her. He missed her and he missed Mal.

Picturing Patrick's face on the bag he gave it one final punch and then went to take a shower.

* * *

"So Jason was with you the entire time?" Patrick had been worried ever since Robin had called him earlier that week and told him about Nikolas's latest ploy to see her.

"Yes, much to Nikolas's annoyance. He sat in between us and stayed right by my side, literally, the entire night." Robin was trying her best to reassure her husband that everything was okay.

"Boy, the other people there must have thought you got back together with Jason and dumped me." He started to laugh but stopped when he realized that she wasn't joining in. "Robin, what aren't you telling me?"

Robin sighed, she had hoped she wouldn't have to tell him this part until after he got home. "There was no one else in the restaurant. Nikolas bought the place out for the night."

"That son of a bitch!" Patrick stood up and began pacing the hotel room. "I should have never left you alone."

"Patrick, Patrick," Robin was trying to get his attention, "you didn't leave me alone. I am staying with Sam and Jason. My parents, I'm sure, are watching every move I make and Uncle Mac is keeping tabs as well. His plan didn't work and now I don't have to see him again."

"I know. I just feel so helpless being so far away from you. I miss you."

Robin smiled. "I miss you and the kids too but you are heading home on Saturday and in 48 hours I will be back in your arms in our bed. Focus on that."

Patrick smirked and gave her his best seductive voice. "Definitely. In fact, I am going to my happy place right now."

"Patrick!"

He laughed. "Just kidding - actually, the only place I'm going to is the bathroom to take a shower. I have some patient files Tom sent me to review and then I am hitting the hay. We're taking the kids to the zoo tomorrow."

Robin got a little sad thinking about what she was missing by not being there. "Take a ton of pictures and send them to me throughout the day. Sam is taking me to get a massage tomorrow but I will have my phone on me. Right now all I want to do is collapse into bed. Your child is wearing me out."

"So he's mine when he's making you tired?"

She giggled. "You bet." She yawned. "Now you get your shower taken and I am going to pass out for the night. I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up the phone and headed for the shower, grateful that they had managed to stay one step ahead of the prince.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Miss Talbot?" Mal was happy to be back in preschool. He had had fun visiting his grandpa and uncle but he missed his friends and teachers.

"Yes Mal?" She looked down at the boy and smiled. It would have been next to impossible for her not to love him – he had so much of his father in him.

"Can Stephanie come with me to the slide?"

"Of course she can honey. Why don't I take you both over there?" She held out her hand and the little boy took hold of it. "Come on Steph." She led the children over to the slide.

"Mal, tell me about you trip. I heard you say you went to the zoo?"

Mal nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yep, we saw monkeys and penguins and lions and phants and…"

She gently interrupted him. "You mean elephants."

"Yeah! We rode the train but I fell asleep." He looked disappointed.

She saw an opportunity. "Well, don't tell anyone but maybe, if you are real good, I can take you to the zoo and we'll ride the train together. But it has to be our secret, no one else can know. Can you do that?"

Mal thought about it for a minute. He wasn't supposed to have any secrets from mommy and daddy but he really wanted to go on the train. "Can Stephanie come too?"

She smiled at the child. "Of course she can. The three of us will go together but only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay! Thank you Miss Talbot."

"Not a problem – just remember that this is our secret." Just then the teacher blew the whistle, signaling the end of recess. Mal grabbed Stephanie's hand and led her back in the classroom while Miss Talbot followed them.

Nikolas would be pleased. Her part of the plan was going right on schedule.

* * *

Patrick walked down the hallway on his way to Robin's office when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Dr. Drake, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Patrick steeled himself, he had known that Nikolas would approach him after he returned from the conference but still…

He turned around. "Yes, Mr. Cassadine?"

"I was hoping to speak to you about the other night. I'm afraid I may have given Robin the wrong impression during our meeting." Nikolas was doing damage control. "I rented out the Metro Court solely for the purpose of getting the meeting done as quickly as possible. Between the noise and the many people both of us know, I was afraid it would have been too distracting and busy to finish the proposal in one night. But I think Robin and Jason may have taken it as a romantic overture and if they did, I do apologize."

Patrick didn't believe a word this guy was saying. "Well, thank you for telling me that but I think we both know that isn't true. Your attempt to seduce my wife was transparent at best and desperate at worst."

Nikolas stood his ground. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I must say that I don't think that I am the one you should be worried about. Jason and Robin seemed very, should I say, close while we were dining together. I almost wondered if maybe…"

Patrick laughed and shook his head. Robin and Jason and both told him about Jason's attempts to get to Nikolas, so Patrick was prepared for this. "Jason and Robin are best friends, nothing more. I have no worries when it comes to them. What I find curious is why you care? She's my wife, not yours."

Nikolas smirked at him. "Because Dr. Drake, I know how much it hurts when the woman you love leaves you for a former lover. I would hate to see it happen to you."

Having said what he wanted to say, Nikolas walked away.

Patrick stood there for a moment and then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Jason, it's Patrick. Can we meet for lunch – there's something I need to talk to you about."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Robin stood at the nurse's desk reviewing Mr. Thompson's chart. The surgery had gone great but that wasn't surprising with Patrick as the surgeon. He should be ready for release in a few days. As she was making a few notes her stomach began grumbling. Epiphany raised her eyebrows at her. "Getting hungry Dr. Scorpio-Drake?"

Robin's face turned red. She had been fortunate with this pregnancy so far. When she was pregnant with Emma she had a lot of morning sickness. This one had stayed calm but it seemed like she was always hungry. "Probably just in need of a little snack."

Epiphany smiled at her. "I have some crackers in my locker. You know, a simple snack that won't upset your stomach."

"How did you…" Robin smiled back at her. "Of course you figured it out. Please don't say anything."

Epiphany made sure no one was close enough to hear and then reached over and patted Robin's hand. "The only thing I am going to say is congratulations. You and Drake Junior are wonderful parents and this child is a well deserved blessing. I'm assuming he is happy about it?" Epiphany remembered all too well when Robin was pregnant with Emma. There was constant bickering about Patrick's place in her life and whether or not he wanted to even be a father.

Robin laughed. "What do you think?"

"You're right, it was a silly question. That man is a great husband and father. It is hard to believe he fought against it for so long. It helps that he found the right woman to do it with." Epiphany had a great love for the couple. She had been with them since the day they got together and watched them create a wonderful life together.

"What can I say Epiphany, when you're right - you're right." Patrick came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Robin leaned into him.

"Hey, I thought you were in surgery?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Surgery was postponed - the patient had a fever so I am going to go meet Jason for lunch. Then I thought I would pick up the kids and make supper. Anything you want in particular?"

"Your famous French toast would definitely hit the spot." She smiled, remembering the first time he made it for her. It was the morning after he first told her he loved her.

"I can do that." He leaned down and kissed her, making a point of gently touching her stomach. "I will see you both at home in a little bit."

_

Jason was laughing so hard he about fell off his chair. "Seriously man, he was trying to make you jealous of me?" He had never heard anything so ridiculous.

Patrick laughed with his friend. "I know, I mean I figured he would bring it up but to actually come out and say that?" The two were sitting in Kelly's having a couple of burgers and going over Patrick's earlier conversation with Nikolas.

"Well, I knew what I was doing bothered him but I have to give him points for using it to try and upset you." Jason looked at Patrick. "You know that Robin and I are just friends, right? I don't want you thinking for even a moment that…"

Patrick interrupted him, "Jason, trust me, I know that. My wife and I are madly in love as are you and Sam. The four of us have an admittedly odd past, but we are exactly where we want to be. So let's focus on the big issue, Nikolas. Are you and Sam still attending the benefit next Friday?" A week from Friday was a benefit dance for the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing of the hospital.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason had taken over as primary benefactor for the wing since Sonny went to prison for murdering Jason's brother AJ. "And I am betting neither will Nikolas."

Several doctors in the hospital had volunteered to be part of a dinner & dancing raffle. The winner of the raffle will get the doctor for the evening as their date. Patrick and Robin had both volunteered to do it months ago. He was regretting it now but he also knew there was no way they could back out of it. "I know – is there any way we can fix it so Nikolas doesn't win her?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I wish there was. All we can do is be there and, if he is the winning ticket, make sure he can't go anywhere with her."

Patrick shook his head in frustration. "Jason I just, I just want to protect her and I feel like I am failing. This dance is just another place he can get to her and I can't stop him."

Jason looked at his friend. He hated that Nikolas was doing this to them. "You are using every resource at your disposal to take care of her. That is what is important. That is how you are protecting her."

Patrick thought about what Jason was saying. He knew in his head Jason was right but it didn't make him feel any better. "Well, I can't dwell on it now. I need to go the store and then pick up the kids. I'll talk to you later." Patrick stood up to leave.

Jason stood up and shook Patrick's hand. "Yeah, and Patrick," Patrick looked at him, "it's going to be okay – I promise."

"I want to believe you Jason, I really do." He headed out the door to get his kids.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin was running around the room almost two weeks later trying to find her shoes. Dressed in a simple black cocktail dress with her hair in waves, cascading down her shoulders, Patrick thought she was simply breathtaking. "Don't just stand there, help me find my shoes so we can get going."

"They're your shoes Robin, why would I know where they are? Did you check under the bed?"

She glared at him. "Of course I did."

"Calm down there Adventure Girl, just asking. Did you take them in the bathroom with you when you got ready? You do that sometimes." Patrick was trying to remain calm, for her sake, but he was nervous about the benefit tonight.

Robin sighed, she hated it when he was logical. She went into the bathroom and found the shoes on floor by the sink. Slipping them on, she headed back into the bedroom. "Just for the record, I get very annoyed when you are right."

"That explains why you are always so annoyed." He smirked at her.

Walking over, he put his arms around her and held her tight. "It's not too late to back out. We could say you aren't feeling well and…"

Robin stopped him. "No – we promised we would do this and we will. Right now I have something more important to talk to you about. Have you noticed that Mal has been very quiet about school lately?" Robin was concerned about their son. The normally chatty boy had been coming home from school and barely talking about it all.

Patrick took a moment to think about it. "I guess so. I have been teaching him about hockey lately so I didn't notice the whole not talking about school thing. He seems happy enough when I pick him up."

Robin nodded. "Me too but he doesn't talk about what he did during the day anymore."

"Unless it involves Stephanie." Patrick interjected.

Robin laughed. "Yes, he is quite taken with her."

"I can understand why, have you met her?" Robin shook her head. "She is adorable. She has the biggest brown eyes, and she is kind of bossy for such a tiny thing. She has Mal wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything for her."

Robin noticed his tie was crooked so she worked on straightening it while Patrick spoke. As soon as she was done, she used it to pull her husband down in a sweet kiss. "Aww, he sounds like he is taking after his daddy."

Patrick looked at her proudly. "That's my boy. But now that you mention it, he hasn't been talking about school so I will talk to his teacher on Monday since it's my day off. Will that work for you?" Robin nodded.

"Now it's time to get going. Jason said he would have a bottle of sparkling water waiting for us in the car." He took her hand and led her towards the door.

* * *

Robin and Patrick found their friends immediately upon entering the Metro Court ballroom. Everything was beautiful but they were surprised to see a note in the lobby that the top two floors of the hotel were closed for renovation. "What is going on with that?" Patrick asked Jason.

"Don't know. Last I heard, Carly sold her part of the hotel after she moved to Arizona." Carly had moved to be closer to Sonny. He was transferred to another facility following an incident at Pentonville a few weeks ago.

"I can't say I miss her." Robin's disdain for Carly was not unreasonable. After Jason regained his memories, he shut Carly out of his life. She tried to help Sonny avoid going to jail for AJ's murder and that was unforgivable. Carly, of course, blamed Robin and told her that whenever she could.

"And on that note," he kissed his wife, "I will be right back."

Robin laughed and waved him off. Sam and her caught up on the past week and were deep in conversation when Patrick came back over and took her hand. "Excuse me Sam but, before the raffle starts, I want at least one dance with my wife."

Sam smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." She looked at Jason. "Doesn't it?"

Jason laughed. "I can take a hint." He held out his hand for Sam and followed Robin and Patrick out to the dance floor.

Patrick pulled Robin into his arms as the song, All of Me by John Legend, started. Robin smiled at him as she recognized it immediately. "This is the first song we danced to at our wedding."

"Well, our second one." Patrick looked at her and smiled, truly happy.

The dance continued and the two of them remained completely enraptured with each other. Taking her hands, Patrick slowly spun Robin out and back into him while she laughed. Neither one noticed that Nikolas had entered the room.

As John Legend hit his last notes, Patrick dipped Robin down slowly, bringing her back up in a kiss as their dance ended.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dr. Tom Hardy stepped up to the microphone. "Welcome everyone to the dinner and dancing raffle to benefit the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing." Everyone in the room began clapping. "If the doctor's who have agreed to participate could please come to the stage."

Patrick and Robin walked up to the stage hand in hand, along with Kelly Lee and 7 other doctors. Participants had bought a draw from the appropriate jar – men or women. In return for their donation, they got a two hour date with the doctor including dinner and dancing. Tom began drawing the names for the ladies first. Sam stepped up with her raffle ticket to be first victim. Tom pulled the name out of the jar. "Dr. Patrick Drake."

Sam smiled and winked at Robin. Patrick leaned down to kiss his wife and then joined Sam and Jason to watch the rest of the raffle. Pretty soon the only two doctors left on the stage were Robin and Kelly and there were only two raffle tickets left, held by Jason and Nikolas. Jason stepped up and handed Tom his ticket. Tom reached his hand in the jar and pulled out a name. Looking apprehensive, he told Jason who his date for the evening was. "Dr. Kelly Lee, which means that Dr. Robin Drake is Mr. Cassadine's date tonight."

Nikolas smiled at Robin and walked over to the stage, holding his hand out to her to help her off the stage. She reluctantly took his hand and left the stage with him while Patrick and Jason glared at him. He led Robin to their table and pulled out her chair and then sat down across from her. "Must be fate."

"Or God has a very sick sense of humor – take your pick." Robin had no intention of letting him think for one second she was happy to be with him.

"Come on Robin, can we at least be civil to each other for the next two hours? How about some wine?" He reached for the bottle but Robin quickly put her hand over her wine glass.

"I can't, I'm on call tonight."

Nikolas nodded in understanding and then set down the wine bottle. "Then how about some sparkling cider?"

"That would be very nice, thank you." Robin decided to be polite at best. While he got the cider, Robin looked over at Patrick. He was watching her like a hawk. She smiled at him but his look didn't change.

"Looks like Patrick is jealous. I know the feeling." Robin sighed as Nikolas sat back down at the table and poured the cider into her wine glass. "Well I won you fair and square, for tonight of course." He smiled at her but she didn't return it. "Actually, this will give me a chance to apologize for the other night. I was not trying to set you up and I am truly sorry if it seemed I was. Will you accept my apology?"

Robin nodded. She didn't believe him but she didn't want to spend the whole night listening to him lie to her. She was stuck with him for the next two hours and she wanted it to go as quickly as possible so she could go back to where she belonged, at home with her husband.

Dinner was served and polite dinner conversation was all they had. They discussed the grant and the funding from the donation he made. Anytime he attempted to steer the conversation towards her personal life she would change the subject. Her personal life was no longer any of his business.

She kept an eye on the clock on the wall, watching the two hours slowly creep by. It was almost over when Nikolas stood up and held out his hand. "I believe dancing was part of the deal."

She shook her head. "Nikolas, I …"

"One dance Robin, that's all I ask and then you can go back to your husband."

She didn't say a word, just took his hand and headed to the floor with him. Nikolas nodded at the DJ.

He took Robin's right hand in his left and put his right hand on her waist. She made sure there was enough distance between them so that their arms were the only parts of their bodies touching as the song started. Robin felt every muscle in her body tighten up as she recognized the song, Why Can't I Have You by the Cars.

"Do remember Katherine and my Uncle Stefan's engagement party?" He tightened his grip on Robin's waist.

Robin was getting uncomfortable but nodded.

He suddenly moved his hand from her waist and wrapped it around her back, pulling her tight against him. He whispered in her ear, "We danced together all night. I still have many wonderful dreams about it."

Patrick recognized the look in Robin's eyes, it was unmistakable - she was scared. Jason held Patrick back. "The song is almost over. If you cause a scene, he will have you arrested and then you can't help her. Just wait."

As soon as the song ended Robin tried to pull away but Nikolas held her tight. "The dance is over Nikolas, let me go."

He took one more moment and, after smelling her hair, let her go. "Good night Robin, I hope you have wonderful dreams." He watched as Jason and Patrick came up behind her. "I know I will."

Nikolas walked out the door as Patrick took her in his arms and held her. He had overheard Nikolas's last comment to her. She was shaking and it took him a few minutes to get her calmed down. Finally she spoke. "Take me home Patrick, please."

Patrick just nodded and led his wife out the door. Jason and Sam followed close behind. The evening was over for all of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Patrick watched Mal playing with Stephanie on the swings and smiled. It had been a long weekend and he was finding joy in the fact that the stress in the house wasn't affecting Mal, at least not yet. Maybe there was a little hope for all of them.

After he had gotten Robin home she had told him about what Nikolas had said to her while they were dancing. He hated that she was so upset and, once again, he had done nothing to it stop it from happening. He decided to try and make up for it by pampering her the whole weekend. Favorite foods, taking care of the kids, foot massages and back rubs, watching any movie she wanted; anything he could do to help her relax and bring a smile to her face.

He also tried to get Mal to open up about what was going on at school. He talked about Stephanie, of course, but he also mentioned a Miss Talbot. Mal said she was very nice to him and was going to take him to the zoo. Patrick couldn't remember any field trips but he was getting ready to talk to Mal's teacher to try and figure out what was going on.

"Hello Dr. Drake, how are you today?" Mrs. Kindred, Mal's teacher, greeted him warmly. Robin and Patrick were very involved parents and she was always happy to see them.

"Very well, just wanted see how my boy is doing?" He shook her hand and then went back to watching the kids play.

"As you can see, he is doing wonderful. He is very bright and friendly. He is one of my best helpers, especially with Stephanie."

"I know, he talks about her all the time. He also mentions a Miss Talbot, is she here?" He was curious who this woman was who had spent so much time with his son.

"Actually she just left, she said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, that's too bad." He would meet her another time. "So, no problems at all? It's just, Mal has been very quiet about what he does here lately and we wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

The teacher looked at him, surprised. "No, none at all."

"Ok." He began to think Robin may be overreacting. "Well if anything should come up could you please let me know?"

She smiled at him. "Of course, Dr. Drake."

Patrick reached out his hand. "Thank you." He began to walk away but stopped and turned back to the teacher. "Oh, Mrs. Kindred, let me know when you are doing the field trip to the zoo – my wife and I would love to help out." Robin had been upset that she missed out on going to the zoo with the kids in California.

"I'm sorry Dr. Drake, what field trip?"

"The one Miss Talbot told Mal she was taking him on." Patrick was confused.

"Dr. Drake, there are no field trips to the zoo planned this year. Other places yes, but not the zoo."

"No, Mal said the zoo..." Patrick's heart dropped into his stomach. "I need to speak to your director – now!"

* * *

What was he doing there?

She had seen Patrick pull up and knew she had to get out of the center as soon as possible. She went to Mrs. Kindred, told her she was ill and slipped out the back just as he was greeting her.

Why? Of course, Mal must have said something. She couldn't come back to the school, not now. There was too good a chance that Patrick had figured out about her getting close to Mal.

She picked up the phone. "Yeah, there's a problem. I can't go back to the school."

Nikolas began cursing at her. She interrupted him. "Mal still trusts me, the plan can still work we just need to have a different approach and I know exactly how to do it. I'll explain it to you when I see you in 30 minutes." She hung up the phone.

10 minutes later she boarded the launch. Halfway there she took her wig off and threw it in the water. She had Mal's trust no matter what color her hair was.

Besides, she had a new plan – after all, Mal would go anywhere as long as Stephanie was with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Patrick paced the director's office while she reviewed Sarah Talbot's records. "I assure you Dr. Drake, we did a full background check on her before we hired her."

"Then do you want to explain to me why she is promising field trips to my son that you aren't planning?" He sat down in the chair, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, trying to calm himself down. "My wife and I explained to you that there is a need to be careful about who is allowed around my children at this point in time. You assured me that Mal was perfectly safe while he was here." He put his head in his hands. "When did this Miss Talbot start working here?"

"A month ago but, as I said, we did a full background check on her." Mrs. Leah did not like that Dr. Drake was even hinting at any sort of impropriety at her center.

He thought about it for a moment. "I have no doubts you did but the person we are having problems with would have ways of falsifying information. Could you please give me this Miss Talbot's contact information so I can speak with her?"

"Dr. Drake, you know we can't do that. Employees have a right to privacy. I have left a message for Miss Talbot and I am sure that as soon as I can speak with her we will get this whole thing straightened out."

Patrick stood up and walked to the door. "Please call me when you do. Until then, I am removing Mal from school. He won't be happy, but his safety is my priority."

"Dr. Drake, we have a secure building with security cameras in all rooms. In addition, we are vigilant about who is allowed to take the children out of our facility. No one but the people on the list you provided will be allowed to leave with Mal. I understand if you want to take him home for the day but I do think you are overreacting to remove him…"

Patrick shook his head. "You don't understand, you couldn't possibly understand. Please contact me when you get in touch with Miss Talbot and then, depending on what you find out, we can discuss Mal returning to your school."

Patrick walked out the door to pick up his son. He pulled out his phone and called Jason on the way to the playground. "Jason, I need you to get Spinelli to hack into Mal's preschool's personnel files. I need you to find out all information you can on a Sarah Talbot, a teacher aide in his classroom."

"Of course, how do you spell that?" Jason pulled out a pen and a notebook from his desk. Damien Spinelli had a long history with Jason and the Scorpio-Jones clan. Even though he had moved across the country, Jason knew he would help them. The truth is he would do anything to help Robin, she was family.

" T."

"Got it – you want to tell me what is going on?" Jason knew Patrick wouldn't be asking if it weren't important.

"Just a bad feeling I guess. See if you can get a picture of her too." Patrick had no idea what the woman looked like and if his suspicions were correct, they needed to make sure the guards were aware of who she was.

"Okay. Anything else?" Jason had a feeling there was one more reason he called.

Patrick hesitated but finally asked. "Yeah, do you think Sam would mind watching Mal and Emma for a few days?"

Jason jumped up from his chair and began pacing. "Jesus Christ Patrick, what happened?" Jason hadn't heard anything from his guards.

"I think Nikolas planted someone at the center. I'll know for sure once I know more about this Miss Talbot." Patrick was standing outside watching the kids play. Mal spotted his dad and started running over, happily, to his dad. "Jason, I've got to go but I'll talk to you tonight. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll tell Sam to expect you in the morning." He hung up and immediately called Spinelli. "Hey it's Stone Cold, I need your help."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Robin was going over the results of her latest trials when she heard her door open. She looked up and saw her husband and kids coming through the door. She smiled, got up and ran around the desk. "Come here!"

Emma and Mal happily ran to their mom and hugged her. "Why are you guys here?" She looked at Patrick. "Did school let out early?"

Emma looked at her dad and then answered Robin. "Daddy said that Aunt Sam is thinking about being a teacher and Mal and I are going to be her students for the next couple of weeks." Emma wasn't sure she believed him but she was always happy to get to spend time at the Quartermaine mansion with her Aunt Sam.

Robin looked at Patrick. "Really Daddy?"

Patrick walked over to Robin and put his arms around her. "Trust me." He turned to the kids. "Why don't we find Aunt Liz and see if she can take you to the cafeteria for some milkshakes while mommy and I talk - let's go." He took Robin's hand and led her out the door.

It took a few minutes, but they found Liz and she took the kids to the cafeteria while Patrick took Robin to his office so they could discuss what had happened at Mal's school. Robin was shocked to say the least.

"So he was going to use Mal to get to me?" Tears filled her eyes, a common occurrence these days. "He was going to use our son, our baby boy like that!"

"Robin, calm down. We stopped him." He tried to hold her but she was beyond angry at this point.

"No, I will not calm down. He can come after me, that's fine." Patrick tried to talk but she cut him off. "I'm an adult, I can take care of myself but he is just a little boy. He wouldn't understand. I know better than anyone the damage an experience like that can do to you." She walked over to the couch, took one of the throw pillows off it and threw it across the room. It hit the bookshelf and knocked over a few awards that were sitting there. She then sat down on the couch and starting crying. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I have plenty more awards at home." His attempt to get her to smile didn't work so he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, this is all my fault. Nikolas is after me, not you or our kids. If only…"

Now it was Patrick's turn to cut her off. "If only what Robin? If only you had married that bastard? If only I never found out about Mal? If only we hadn't saved your Dad?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "I am only going to say this once – this is not your fault. Nikolas has lost his mind. I don't know if he has another tumor or if he is being drugged or if it is just that his Cassadine side has finally come out but, whatever it is, there is one thing it isn't – your fault."

He held her as she finished crying. After a few minutes she had calmed down enough to talk again. "So, Aunt Sam is going to be their teacher?"

"I got Emma's assignments from school for the next 2 weeks so she can work on them with Sam. I talked to the preschool about what Mal's class would be doing and Sam said she was more than happy to help. This is just short term but I want them someplace where there will be completely protected."

"Okay, I understand why but could you please talk to me about it next time?"

He nodded his head. "Of course. Now, you want a milkshake?"

"Let me ask baby Drake," Robin put her hand on her belly, "hm, I think he wants a mocha fudge ice cream bar."

Patrick smiled at his wife. "Of course he does." Taking her hand, they went to join their children in the cafeteria.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dr. Endicott was reviewing test results when Nikolas came in to his lab. "Good afternoon Mr. Cassadine."

Nikolas walked over to his desk. "Dr. Endicott. It's time for my shot and I want to know how close we are to getting everything ready for Robin."

Dr. Endicott shook his head. He still wasn't sure how everything had gotten so far out of hand. He knew the work he was doing for the WSB in mind control was dangerous but he had no idea he would be personally working with his subjects. Watching Nikolas's steady decline into madness had made him realize just how dangerous his work was.

The sad part was that Nikolas was now addicted to the feeling he got from his shots. He wanted to be obsessed with her, thrived on it. The look Nikolas got on his face once the drug entered his system was frightening. He had once attempted to switch out the drug with some Vitamin C and Nikolas knew from the moment it entered his system. After nearly breaking the doctor's arm, he reminded Endicott that he didn't need his legs to continue his work. Dr. Endicott quickly gave him his shot.

Now Nikolas wanted to do the same thing to Dr. Scorpio, make her love him. Endicott wanted nothing to do with it but he also knew even if he didn't do what he was told, someone would. No, it was better for him to be the one to do this.

Nikolas stood at the table and rolled up his sleeve. Standing there, he waited anxiously for the shot. Once it was done, he rolled his sleeve back down. "Well, doctor, are we ready for Robin?"

Endicott sighed. "Yes, everything is ready for Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"Good, she will be joining us tomorrow." Nikolas waved to a guard who handed him a file. Nikolas gave the file to Dr. Endicott. "Here are the results of Robin's latest blood work; she gets regularly tested to check her viral load. I just want to make sure you have everything you need in case there needs to be any adjustments to her dosage."

Nikolas walked out the door and left Endicott to review the file. He was halfway through the file when he came across it. "She's pregnant?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Patrick sat in Jason's office waiting for Spinelli to send over the information they requested. It felt like forever until it showed up in Jason's inbox.

"Patrick – here we go." They opened up the file and began reading through it. "Looks like you were right – everything about this woman was false. Has she shown back up at the school?"

Patrick shook his head. "No and they haven't been able to get in touch with her since she left yesterday. Suddenly I am not looking so paranoid. Did he get a picture?"

Jason looked and saw a pdf attached to the email. He opened it up and revealed a driver's license for a Sarah Talbot. "Do you recognize her?"

Patrick looked at the picture on the screen. "Oh my God!"

Patrick was looking at a picture of his former fiancée, Sabrina Santiago.

* * *

Robin and her guard took the elevator downstairs to the garage to meet up with Jason's driver. She had told Jason that she could drive herself but he insisted on having someone drive her back and forth to the hospital if she wasn't with Patrick. She had to admit that today it was nice. She was exhausted and could take a little nap on her way home.

She got into the back, buckled up and closed her eyes. The driver and her guard sat up front and they began leaving the garage. They had only been traveling for a minute when the car suddenly stopped. Robin heard someone yelling and undid her seat belt. She had no sooner gotten it unbuckled than the door opened and she was pulled from the car, a hand with a cloth in it over her mouth. She struggled for a minute and then everything went black.

* * *

Patrick paced the office. He couldn't believe it. Once again a woman from his past was a threat to him and Robin. The one woman he would never have believed could hurt him or the kids. Sabrina had loved Emma like she was her own.

Patrick hadn't seen Sabrina since her breakdown, her doctor advised him against it. Patrick was a reminder of the little boy she had lost and the doctor felt it would be detrimental to her recovery so Patrick had stayed away. Carlos would occasionally give him updates but, the last Patrick had heard, Sabrina was still in the institution.

Jason was on the phone trying to find out what had happened. The Quartermaine name opens a lot of doors and gets lots of questions answered. "So when was she released?"

Patrick looked at him. He had hoped he was wrong. "Into whose custody? Thank you."

Jason looked at Patrick. "Patrick, you said you have been getting updates from Carlos on Sabrina – how have you been getting them?"

"E-mails or text messages – why?" Patrick wasn't sure where Jason was going with this.

"Because Sabrina was released into Nikolas's custody almost 4 years ago."

Patrick was still absorbing the news when Jason's phone rang. "Yes. What do you mean she's gone! Find her!" He looked at Patrick. He hated to do this. "Patrick, my car was, uh, stopped in the garage. My driver and the guard were knocked out and when they woke up," he paused knowing this wasn't going to be easy, "Robin was gone."

Patrick felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Not again. "We have to find her Jason. No matter what it takes, we have to find her."

"We will. You call Mac, Anna and Robert while I get my security team out searching for her." He looked Patrick straight in the eyes. "Patrick, I promise you, we will bring Robin and your baby home – safe and sound."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Robin woke up to someone standing over her. She shook her head and tried to move her arms but she couldn't. She looked around the room. There was a computer, various beakers, a centrifuge - she was in some kind of lab. She blinked and finally focused on the man to her left. "Who are you?"

He smiled at her. "Dr. Endicott. It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Scorpio-Drake, even under these, uh, circumstances. I have been an admirer of your work for many years."

"Where am I?"

He shook his head at her. She was a lovely woman and her work in neurological research was extraordinary. He had always wanted a chance to work with her or at least pick her brain. So sad that they had to meet like this. "That doesn't matter right now. Mr. Cassadine brought you to me to so I could evaluate you and make sure you didn't get injured during your trip."

"If that's so, why am I restrained?" Robin was trying to keep as reasonable a tone as possible. She hoped it would convince the doctor to remove the restraints.

"It was felt that, given your many skills, it might be better to restrict your movements initially. In addition, I needed to get your IV set up."

Robin looked down at her left arm and noticed the IV line in her hand. It was hooked to a bag that looked like normal saline. "Why?" Endicott gave her a sad smile. Robin began crying as he pulled out a syringe and brought it over to her IV and prepared to inject it into the line. She looked at him, tears flowing down her face. "What's in there?"

"Just trust me." He injected the contents of the syringe into her IV.

_

Sabrina headed to the library to speak with Nikolas. She had done her part, now it was time for him to do his. She and Patrick were supposed to be together, a family with the kids. Emma had always loved her and now Mal did too so there would be no problem adjusting to life with their new mommy. It was perfect, Nikolas had Robin and she would get her family back. The family Robin destroyed.

If Robin hadn't come back she and Patrick would be together, raising Emma and Gabriel. If Robin had done what she was told, the accident that took her son's life would have never happened. No, Robin took her life from her and it was time she took it back. She had just reached the library when she heard Nikolas talking to someone.

"I'm afraid that Miss Santiago has suffered another break with reality. It has come to my attention that she has been stalking Dr. Drake's son."

She couldn't believe it - the bastard was turning on her.

"Yes, I feel it is best that I relinquish custody of Miss Santiago to you, effective immediately."

Sabrina ran out the front door and took the launch to Port Charles. She was so close to having her family back and no one, not even Nikolas Cassadine, was going to stop her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robin woke up in a different room. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I now?"

She thought back. She saw the tape and gauze from her IV and the memory came flooding back. Right after Dr. Endicott had injected the contents of the syringe into her IV, she had gotten tired. He had been talking to her and that was the last thing she remembered.

She got up and stretched, surprisingly able to move freely. She had expected to still be restrained. She gently rubbed the little bump that was forming in her belly. It's ok little one she thought, we'll get through this. She took in her surroundings. She was in an ornate bedroom. There was a bed, a couch and a dresser with pictures on it. She got off the bed and walked over to it and picked up one of the pictures. It was her and Nikolas at their engagement party.

Robin walked over to the door and looked at it. She turned the knob and was shocked to discover that it was unlocked. She heard noise coming from down the hall so she started walking towards it. She was halfway there when Spencer came out into the hall. "Robin!" He ran down the hall and hugged her tight.

"Spencer?" She looked down at the boy and hugged him back. "Where are we?" She knew that they weren't at Wyndamere.

"Home! Dad said the castle was too cold to be a home so we have a new one. Come on down to the play room, please?" The little boy was thrilled to see Robin again.

"Of course." She followed him down the hall. She walked into a room with every toy a child could want but something was off. It wasn't just for a boy, there were plenty of toys for a girl in there as well. What was going on? Had he managed to grab the children too?

"I see you're awake." Robin turned around and saw Nikolas standing in the doorway. "Welcome home Robin. I thought we needed a new place for a new start."

Robin looked at him, a thousand different thoughts swirling around her head. "New start?"

"Yes, for us and the kids. Wyndamere has brought nothing but pain and sadness to us. This place is brand new and ours." He walked over and took her hands in his. He stared into her eyes. "This our second chance and I want it to be perfect. You and I were meant to be together. I love you and I know you love me. We will be together forever."

Robin nodded her head just a little bit. Then she shook her head, almost like she was coming out of a trance.

Suddenly a voice yelled out behind Nikolas. "Daddy!" A little girl came running into the room and straight into Nikolas's arms. She was tiny, with dark brown, almost black, hair and big, deep brown eyes.

"Hey sweetie." He picked her up and held her close. "Remember earlier when I told you I had a surprise for you, here it is." He walked over to Robin. "Stephanie, meet your mommy."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Come on Sam!" Emma was running ahead of the group. Sam had decided a field trip to the park would be a reward for them all finishing their schoolwork. Mal and Danny were right behind her with Sam and their guard bringing up the rear. They got to the playground and went straight to the jungle gym.

Sabrina watched them from a distance trying to figure out how to get Emma and Mal away from the guard. They were so cute playing together. She had been watching them for about 15 minutes when she saw her opportunity. Mal and Danny were throwing a ball back and forth and the ball went past Mal. He chased after it and it brought him close to her.

"Mal?" She smiled at him.

Mal looked up and saw her. "Miss Talbot?"

"It's time to go to the zoo for our train ride – all we have to do is go get Stephanie. Come on." She held out her hand.

Mal hesitated. Daddy had told him not to go with Miss Talbot but he really wanted to see Stephanie. All of a sudden his sister ran over and took his hand. "Mal, what are you doing?"

"Emma, hi sweetie. Do you remember me?" Sabrina took a step towards the children and Emma stepped in front of her brother.

"No." She looked at her brother and took his hand. "What are the words?"

Sabrina was surprised, she was sure Emma would recognize her, even with her hair pulled back in a ball cap and sunglasses on. "What words?"

Emma did what she had been taught to do. She screamed. Within seconds Sabrina was on the ground with the guard cuffing her while Sam ran over to Mal and Emma. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded, holding her brother close. Sam had been getting some ice cream for the kids and left the guard in charge. She ran right over as soon as she heard Emma scream.

She looked at the woman the guard had tackled to the ground. "Sabrina?"

* * *

Robin stood there in shock. Her daughter? How?

"Stephanie, why don't you go play with your brother while I talk to mommy, ok?" He put the little girl down and she ran over to her brother to play while he led Robin into the hallway. "Please, let me explain."

"Mal's Stephanie?" Robin was putting it all together.

"Yes." He took Robin's hand in his. "I was devastated after I found out that Mal wasn't ours. It wasn't fair, Mal was supposed to be ours and we were supposed to raise him together. It was my dream for us. Dr. Obrecht destroyed that with her little trick but I am not one to give up. Dr. Endicott is a great doctor, not brilliant like you, but good enough to do a simple embryo implantation."

"You had a surrogate?" Robin's head was swimming. How could he have done this?

"Yes. Robin, I am so sorry that you didn't get to carry her but I am not going to regret having her. She is amazing little girl, so much like you. I have seen it since the day she was born and Spencer adores her." He looked through the door at their little girl and smiled.

"Stephanie, for Stefan?" Nikolas had always loved his uncle.

"Yes, Stephanie Anna Cassadine."

The tears streamed down Robin's face. He had betrayed her once again. She had missed out on the first three years of her daughter's life because of Nikolas. It wasn't enough that he stole years from Emma, he had deprived her of time with another child; a child she didn't even know existed.

"How could you do this to me?" She glared at him.

"Robin…"

"NO! You stole a piece of me and," she was so upset she could barely think, let alone speak, "you are no better than Helena. You used me in the worst possible way and I will never be able to forgive you for this Nikolas, never."

Nikolas ran his hand through his hair – this was not how he imagined this would go. "I know in time that you will forgive me and you will come to love Stephanie as much as I do."

She shook her head, he just didn't get it. "I already love her. I loved her the moment I saw her. How she came to be isn't her fault and I would never blame my child for that. I blame you and your sick obsession." She walked forward and stared him straight in the eyes. "I will never forgive you and we will never be together."

She turned around and began to walk away but Nikolas grabbed her and pulled her close to him, her back against his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Yes we will Robin, one way or another, we will be together."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Daddy!" Emma jumped into her dad's arms as soon as Patrick ran into the police station with Jason. Sam had called Jason on their way to let them know what had happened.

Patrick hugged her tight while Mal ran up and hugged his leg. "I am so proud of you. You did a great job protecting your brother." He sat down in a chair and picked up Mal to sit him on his left leg while Emma sat on his right. He held both children close while they waited for Anna.

"Patrick." Anna, Nathan and Dante came into the room. Anna walked over and the children jumped down off Patrick's lap and ran over to their Grandma. "Emma. Mal." She bent down to hug them. She gently brushed a lock of hair behind Emma's ear. "My big girl, protecting your baby brother."

Mal took offense. "I'm not a baby!"

Anna smiled at him. "Of course you're not. You are a big boy. Why don't you kids go in my office with Nathan while I talk to Daddy, Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam for a minute? I think there might be some crayons and coloring books in there for you." The children happily nodded yes and followed Nathan out of the room.

As soon as the children left, Anna turned to the adults. "Mac and Felicia are on their way over to pick up the kids. Jason, is it okay if they take them back to the mansion?"

"Yes, I assume there will be a police escort there?" Anna nodded. "Good, my security team will be waiting for them at the front gate."

"My understanding is that she hasn't said much since she was brought in." Anna explained. "In fact the only thing she has said is that she wants to talk to Patrick."

Patrick shook his head. He hadn't even seen Sabrina in over 4 years and he wasn't sure what he would say to her. She was involved in this whole crazy plot. "Why?"

"Because she is in love with you. This is our best shot at getting information about Robin's kidnapping."

"What about Nikolas?" Patrick asked.

"There is nothing linking him to Robin's kidnapping. Hours before Sabrina approached Mal, Nikolas relinquished custody of Sabrina back to the sanitarium. He told her doctor that she had another breakdown and was stalking Mal. So while I can link him to Sabrina, it looks like he was trying to protect Mal."

"Anna, you can't seriously believe…"

"I said it looks like it, not that I believe it. The point is that right now Sabrina is our only lead."

Patrick sighed. "Then what are we waiting for." He stood up and followed Anna to the interrogation room. He looked through the window at Sabrina. She was sitting in a chair, gently rocking back and forth.

He took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Patrick!" Sabrina rushed over and threw herself in Patrick's arms. He gently pushed her away from him and walked her over to the table to sit down. "I knew you'd come for me." She smiled and took his hands in hers.

It took everything he had not to pull away from her. "Of course I did."

"You can tell them that this is all a big mistake and we can go home. I can't wait to see the kids." She was smiling at him lovingly.

Patrick considered what he wanted to say. She was completely delusional, another victim of Nikolas. "Sabrina, I have a couple of questions that need answered before we can do that. Why were you staying with Nikolas?"

Sabrina's face darkened. "Why do you want to know that?"

Patrick thought quickly. "Because if he hurt you, I want to know so I can make him pay for it."

She laughed. "Of course you do." She got serious again. "He lied to me. He told me that you didn't want to see me anymore, that you were keeping our kids from me but it wasn't your fault, I know you wouldn't do that to me. It was her."

"Her?"

"Robin. She stole you and our kids. Emma didn't even know me today." Sabrina was becoming more and more upset as she spoke. "She did that! She took Emma from me and our little boy."

Patrick stared at her in disbelief. She was convinced that Robin had taken her life from her. "Sabrina, it isn't like that."

"I know it isn't because you are here with me now. We are going to go get Emma and Gabriel and go home." She got up and headed to the door. He stopped her.

"Sabrina, Gabriel is gone. He has been gone for over 5 years." He was trying to be as gentle as he could, she was obviously very ill.

"No, Robin stole him."

"No, Sabrina, Robin and I have a son named Mal. He's who you talked to today."

"No, no, no." She suddenly collapsed against him. "No, he gets Robin and their kids and I get you and our kids – that is how is supposed to go."

"Who gets Robin?" Patrick held her and talked to her as softly as possible. "Sabrina, we need to know who took her."

Sabrina stiffened in his arms and backed away from him. "You don't care about me, you just want Robin. It's always about Robin." She looked at him coldly. "I'm not going to help you get her back."

"Sabrina, please…" Patrick took a step towards her but she backed away.

She glared at him. "You'll never find her. This time Robin is gone for good."

She sat back down and didn't speak another word.

One hour later she was taken back to the institution and they were no closer to finding Robin.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Like hell Anna! This is our daughter we are talking about and I am not waiting for any damn warrant before I storm that castle." Robert was furious that Anna wanted to wait and go through proper channels before heading to Wyndamere.

"I know but if we go storming the castle as you put it, we could put her right in the line of fire. Besides, I don't want to give that man a way out of the charges. The sooner I can put him behind bars and keep him there and away from Robin, the happier I will be." Anna was trying to play it by the book so that Nikolas would go to jail for a long time.

"He's a Cassadine – the only way Robin will be safe is if we put him in the ground."

"Enough!" Mac had been listening to the two of them arguing long enough. "Anna, I get what you are saying but I think that if a group of us went over there just to look around we could do so without risking anything. After all, we are just looking for information about Sabrina, not Nikolas."

Anna shook her head. She hated this. Being commissioner while her daughter was missing was killing her. She wanted to charge in guns blazing but her position was keeping her at bay so she made a decision.

"Dante!" Dante came over to his commander. She handed him her badge. "You're in charge now. I'll notify the mayor." Dante smiled. Felicia was the mayor and he knew that she would go along with Anna's recommendation. She turned back to the men. "Let's go get our girl."

* * *

The ride over to Spoon Island was quiet. Patrick paced back and forth on the boat and couldn't help but remember the last time they took this boat ride – it had been to stop Robin from marrying Nikolas. He prayed that they had the same result this time.

Twenty minutes after they left the dock they landed on Spoon Island and headed towards Wyndamere. Robert, Anna and Jason investigated the catacombs while Patrick and Mac took the house.

Patrick was unarmed so Mac took lead. The door was unlocked and they entered carefully. It didn't take them long to realize the house was empty. Patrick looked around the upstairs and found Robin's old bedroom. There were pictures of the kids on the dresser and a few dresses hanging in the closet but it looked like most of her clothes and personal belongings were gone. His heart sunk – she wasn't here.

All of sudden Jason came running through the door. "Patrick, I need you to come with me – now!"

Patrick and Mac followed Jason down the stairs out the door, outside and into the catacombs. They got to a small lab where they saw Anna and Robert holding a gun on an older gentleman who was shaking badly.

Jason led Patrick over to them. "He said he will only talk to you."

Patrick stared at the man. "Do I know you?"

Dr. Endicott shook his head. "No, Dr. Drake but I know your work and, more importantly, your wife."

"You saw Robin?" Patrick was trying not to get too excited.

"Yes, earlier today. If you would let me…"

Patrick grabbed the man and pulled him out of his chair. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, I swear!" Endicott started shaking more. "He took her away after I gave her the shot."

"What shot?" Fear took hold of Patrick. What was Nikolas doing to her?

"If you'll let me go, I can explain." Patrick let go of Endicott and he sat back down and told them all exactly what Nikolas had planned for Robin.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Look Mommy!" Stephanie took the picture she had colored and handed it to Robin. Over the past two days the two had bonded. Stephanie was a wonderful child – sweet, intelligent and kind. She loved to play dress up, color, and have Robin read to her. Robin spent as much time with her as possible while trying to figure out a way to get them both out.

There were 3 unlocked doors on their floor – her bedroom, which had its own bathroom, the playroom and Stephanie's room. There was an elevator but a key was needed to operate it and they were at least 10 stories above the ground so going out a window was not an option.

Once a day they had tea with Nikolas. Other than that, she had no contact with him. He came and left through the elevator and Robin knew that she would have to get close to him if she were to get that key. Robin rubbed her belly. She knew she needed to find a way out and soon. She was almost at 12 weeks and she would be showing soon. Nikolas still hadn't figured out she was pregnant and she didn't know what his reaction would be when he did.

"It's beautiful baby." The 'picture' looked more like an abstract painting but it was a valiant attempt.

"Can we show Mal?" Robin's heart broke at the mention of her son. Stephanie talked about him all the time. From what Robin could figure out, Nikolas's original plans included taking the children as well as her. Fortunately, Patrick had stopped Nikolas from succeeding in his plan. She had heard Nikolas on the phone complaining that he couldn't find Emma and Mal. She guessed that Patrick and Jason got them to a safe house, probably with Mac and Felicia watching over them.

"Of course, as soon as we can." Robin hugged her close as she heard the elevator ding. Nikolas was here for tea.

Stephanie ran over, happy to see her daddy. He picked her up and carried her over to the table and Robin joined them. While she got Stephanie all set up with her milk and cookies, Nikolas poured their tea. She let Stephanie do all the talking while she finished her tea. After the little girl was done, Robin cleaned her up and helped her down to go play.

Before she could leave the table, Nikolas took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "This is our second chance and I want it to be perfect. You and I were meant to be together. I love you and I know you love me. We will be together forever."

Robin stared at him for a moment and then nodded her head. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then dropped her hands and walked away.

* * *

Patrick was going through the video footage from the garage looking for even the slightest clue, anything that would lead them to Robin. It had been two days since Robin was kidnapped and while he had managed to secure the kids, he was no closer to finding their mom. Right after leaving Spoon Island, Robert and Anna had headed to Cassadine Island in hopes of getting a lead there or even finding Robin. Jason, Mac and Patrick had stayed behind to get the kids to safety. The kids went on vacation to a private house by the beach on an island Jason had bought off of Sonny years ago. Sam and Felicia went with them while Mac stayed behind to help with the search.

Patrick was reviewing the grainy footage for the hundredth time when there was a knock on his front door. He opened it to find Robert, Anna, Mac and Jason standing there. He invited them and they all sat down in the living room.

"Do you have any news?" Patrick was praying that they had come up with something.

Robert sighed. "Unfortunately, no. The island was abandoned except for basic staff and it looked like no one had stayed there for years."

Patrick couldn't believe it – it was like they had disappeared into thin air. "So what now?"

Anna answered him. "Jason has Spinelli investigating Nikolas to see if he can come up with any properties that are in any way linked to him or Cassadine Industries."

"That's great, but what can I do to help find her?"

Anna smiled at her son-in-law, knowing how helpless he felt. "Why don't you take the information provided by Dr. Endicott and try to figure out what we will need to do to counteract the effects of the medication she may be have been given."

Patrick's stomach was twisted in knots wondering what the drugs might do to not only Robin but the baby. He realized they still didn't know about the pregnancy, he hadn't really had a chance to tell them. "There is something I need to tell you." He looked at Jason who nodded. It was time to tell them. "Not long before she was kidnapped, we found out that Robin is pregnant. She's at almost 12 weeks now."

Robert, Anna and Mac sat there in stunned silence. Robert finally broke it. "Then what the hell are we doing sitting around here for? Patrick, you do the research. Jason, get in touch with Spinelli and tell him we need that information as soon as possible."

He turned to Anna and Mac. "We are going to split up and contact every lowlife, criminal and underground contact we have. Someone had to help Nikolas and we need to find out who. I don't care if I have to beg the devil himself if it means we can figure out where the hell our daughter and grandchild are and get them back."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nikolas unlocked the door and entered the room. This make-shift lab he had created was working for his purposes. "It's time for my shot doctor." He smiled at her but she just glared back. He wasn't her boss, he was her captor and she felt no need to act otherwise. She had been here for two weeks and every single day she hated him more.

"Take a seat." She prepared the injection as she motioned him to the chair. Dr. Endicott had left specific instructions for the proper combinations and Nikolas had provided all the materials she needed to put together the protocols. He sat down and she administered the injection without saying another word to him.

"Thank you. Now, Robin's medicine?" He held out his hand and she placed a vial filled with liquid in it. He smiled at her. "How much longer until we can began the next step?"

"Not much longer. I am trying to find the proper balance between her medication and her drug protocol. You want to add hormones to that - a trickier proposition. Her viral load is almost undetectable and we will need to maintain that if you want to," she paused, trying to find the right words, "achieve your goal." She hated that she was doing this but she really didn't have a choice. She never did.

"Good." He nodded at her and headed out the door. He looked back at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

After he left she took a long look around her prison and sat down to make her notes. She double checked her inventory and then reviewed Robin's chart once again.

* * *

"This is our second chance and I want it to be perfect. You and I were meant to be together. I love you and I know you love me. We will be together forever." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before walking away.

Robin nodded her head as he walked away then called out to him. "Nikolas wait."

He smiled and turned back around. "Yes my dear?"

She looked at him shyly. "Do you think that maybe tonight we could eat together? You know, a family dinner?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I've had some time to think about things. Spending time with our daughter has helped me see us more clearly." She turned away, almost like she was embarrassed. "I was in denial, trying to convince myself I didn't still have feelings for you but the truth is I do. We have something, we always have and I think we might be able to build a life together." She turned back around and faced him. "So, dinner tonight?"

"Of course, in fact I can't think of anything I would love more. Say six o'clock?" Nikolas was trying to keep his excitement in check. This was what he had been waiting for, proof that things were finally beginning to go his way.

"Sounds great." She smiled at him. "Maybe we can talk after dinner?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend my evening." He took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Until tonight Robin."

She nodded. "Until tonight."

She watched him as he walked out the door and to the elevator then went back to play with her daughter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Patrick was going through Endicott's notes with a physician's attention to detail, reviewing every formula, every medicine dozens of times, searching for the proper counteragents. He had a few ideas but nothing he would call a certainty.

"God, I could really use that brain of yours right now." He had taken to talking out loud to himself. He missed their talks, their banter. He barely slept; he couldn't without her lying next to him. He ate, but only as much as was necessary to keep going. He had taken a leave of absence so he could concentrate on finding Robin. His career meant nothing without Robin.

"Robin, come on, what would you be looking for?" He had worked with her for years but the truth was that when it came to drug combinations, there was no one better than Robin. He didn't even come close. He sat there staring at everything when he had an idea. He picked up his phone.

"Jason, I'm going to send you a list of different chemicals and drugs. I need you to give it to Spinelli."

"Okay – why?" Jason wasn't sure where Patrick was going with this.

Patrick got excited. "We are looking for an address that is receiving all of these chemicals and drugs. My guess is they will be coming from different companies but if we can find a consistent mailing address…"

"That may lead us to where Robin is. Patrick, you are brilliant."

Patrick shook his head. "All I want to be right now is smarter than Nikolas. It is going to take me a little while to put the full list together and then I will email it over to you."

"I'll let Spinelli know."

Patrick hung up the phone and started his list.

* * *

Robin smiled as she put an exhausted Stephanie to bed. They had played about 10 games of Candyland after supper and somehow Steph had won them all. Robin had then given her little girl a bath while Nikolas checked Spencer's homework and got him off to bed.

"Tuck me in Mommy." Stephanie yawned as she got under her Frozen comforter. Robin smiled and kneeled down next to the bed, making a big show of tucking the blankets in tight around her legs and waist.

"That good?" Stephanie nodded. "Good." Robin leaned over and gave her a kiss and a hug. "Good night baby girl. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Love you Mommy."

Robin got up, walked over to the door and turned off the light before going back to her bedroom to turn in for the night. She was just getting ready to change when she heard a knock on her door.

"Robin, may I come in?"

Robin walked over and opened the door. "Of course you can." She waved him into the room. "Steph is already sleeping. We wore her out."

"I know, I checked before I came to see you. I brought some wine." He was holding the bottle and two wine glasses.

"Normally I would say yes but my meds have been bothering my stomach so I think I will pass tonight." She saw that he was disappointed. She reached over and touched his hand. "It was a wonderful thought though, I really do appreciate it."

"I understand, wouldn't want to upset your stomach any more than it already is. We will save it for another night when you are feeling better, we have plenty of time." He put the wine and glasses down on her dresser and then they sat down on the couch. "Tonight was fun, wasn't it?"

Robin laughed. "Yes it was. I had a great time with you and the kids."

Nikolas smiled and took her hand in his. "Robin, what you said earlier, about still having feelings for me, is that true?" He saw no need to beat around the bush.

Robin took a deep breath and then slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I'm not going to tell you that I don't still have feelings for Patrick – I do and I always will. I'm just saying that I like being here with you, that I do see a future for us if you are willing to have a little patience with me and trust me. Can you do that?"

Nikolas felt like his heart was going burst with happiness. "Of course I can." He pulled her into a tight hug. "This is it – our new beginning." He turned her head until she was looking at him and then he kissed her. "For now, I am going to let you get some rest. I'll also get the doctor over to see you, maybe she can do something to help with your upset stomach." He got up and headed to the door. "Good night Robin."

"Good night Nikolas." Nikolas walked out the door. Robin smiled to herself and got ready for bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Anna and Robert were down on the docks waiting to meet up with their informant. A former WSB agent got them a line on someone who had information about Nikolas and the new doctor he had working for him. Endicott had disappeared from custody not long after they had left Wyndamere and Spinelli was still tracking down all the medicines that Patrick had given him, so this was the best lead they had right now.

"How much longer until they get here?" Anna was a patient woman, except when it came to Robin. Her daughter had been through so much in her life but Anna was beginning to wonder if even her brave girl had a breaking point and if this was it.

"Five, maybe 10 minutes." He paced the dock, keeping an eye out for the informant. Robert was just as anxious as Anna. He had not been there for Robin when she was a teenager and in college because he had faked his death. Robert had let her down more times than he cared to admit, but he had spent the past years since his return trying to make up for it. It killed him that he had once again let her down by letting that damn Cassadine prince get his hands on her. This time they would get her back and keep her, and her family safe, even if it meant killing Nikolas.

Before he disappeared Endicott had assured them all that Nikolas only thought Robin was being drugged and brainwashed. In reality, the medicine he was giving her was high dose Vitamin C with a little Folic Acid thrown in. But now there was a new doctor and no guarantee that they had not discovered what Endicott was doing and 'fixed' her protocol. They needed to find out everything they could about this new doctor so that they might be able to track them down. Find the doctor and they may find Robin.

"What was that?" Anna heard footsteps coming from the other side of the dock coming towards them. She and Robert both took cover under the steps to see if this was the person they were waiting to meet.

A pair of sensible high heel shoes stopped in front of the stairs. "Please, we do not have time for hide and go seek. Come out, come out wherever you are."

Robert and Anna came out from the steps, guns drawn. Anna looked at the woman in disbelief. "Obrecht?"

"Yes, we do not have time for a happy reunion. We must work together and find that prince."

"Why the hell would you want to help us find Nikolas?" Anna didn't trust Obrecht any further than she could throw her.

"Because he has both our daughters now."

* * *

Robin was in her room resting when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Nikolas entered the room and smiled at her. "How are you feeling? Stomach still bothering you?" He walked over to the bed, sat down next to her and put his hand on her forehead, seeing if she had a fever.

"No fever, I'm sure it's just my meds." She took his hand and smiled at him making a point of bunching up her covers over her stomach. She had noticed the beginning of a baby bump last night and knew she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer.

"Well, I would feel better if someone checked you out so I brought in my personal physician to give you a full work up." He kissed her cheek and then went to the door. He opened it and brought in the doctor.

Robin was shocked. "Britt?"

Nikolas led Britt into the room. "I will leave you two alone and hopefully Britt will be able to get you feeling better. The sooner you feel better, the sooner we can get started on our future." He walked over and gave Robin a soft kiss on the lips.

He then walked over to Britt. "Take good care of her."

The tone of his voice made it clear that this was a threat and not a request. Britt shivered involuntarily, she could hardly believe that she was once engaged to the man who stood before her. "Of course Mr. Cassadine."

Nikolas left the two women alone to begin Robin's exam. As soon as the door shut Britt walked over to Robin's bed. "Listen to me, we need to find a way to get you out of here and soon." She sat down next to Robin. "I know."

Robin eyed Britt suspiciously. "You know what?"

Britt rolled her eyes – they didn't have time for this. "I know about the baby. Nikolas doesn't yet but we don't have much time before he figures it out."

Robin nodded. She knew Britt was right. "Agreed but so far I haven't been able to come up with a plan to get me and Stephanie out of here safely and I am guessing you did not come here willingly either."

"No, I was in hiding with my mother when Nikolas had his men grab me."

Robin sighed. "I don't understand – why you? He could have grabbed any doctor."

Britt bit her lower lip, trying to decide the best way to tell Robin what Nikolas had planned. "Because I am an Obstetrician and he wants to have another baby with you. He said he wants to do it with you right, from the beginning since you didn't get to with Mal or Stephanie."

Robin's hands went protectively to her belly. "And if he finds out that I am already pregnant with Patrick's baby?"

"Honestly, I don't know what he'll do. This drug combination Helena used to brainwash him has driven him completely mad." She looked Robin straight in the eyes. "Which is why we have to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"I know but how can we get Stephanie and me out of here?"

Britt shook her head. "We may have to leave her behind and come back for her later. Nikolas would never hurt her."

"No! That is what Laura did with Nikolas and I will not make the same mistake." Robin's voice was louder than she had planned and she had to take a moment to calm herself down.

"I will not leave my little girl behind. He already stole the first three years of her life from me and I will not lose another day." She closed her eyes for a moment and thought. "We are two intelligent women. One way or another, we can figure out a way to get out of here."

Robin opened her eyes and smiled. "Tell me everything you know about where we are. I'll tell you everything I know and together I know we can come up with a plan to get us all three out of here."

Britt nodded her head in agreement. Robin was right – the only way they were going to get out of there was if they put their heads together and figured it out.

"Okay, here's what I can tell you…"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Patrick was at home reviewing the list he had given Jason for the hundredth time. He wanted to be sure he wasn't missing a single medication, anything that could possibly lead to Robin. This was the only way he had found to be helpful in the search and he would be damned if he screwed it up.

He put the papers down, laid back on the couch and closed his eyes, resting for just a moment. He shook his head and was just getting ready to pick up the list to study it again when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute." He got up and answered the door. There stood Robert and Anna. "What are you two doing here? Do you have any news?"

Anna looked at Robert and nodded her head. Robert responded to his son-in-law's question. "We have found out who the replacement doctor is."

Patrick smiled. This was exactly the kind of lead they were hoping for. "That's great! Who is it?"

He had been so concentrated on Robert and Anna that he didn't even notice that there was a third person standing behind them. "That would be my daughter, Britta."

Patrick glared at the woman standing before him. Liesel Obrecht had been a part of faking Robin's death and a constant threat to them for years. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I see your manners are still as deplorable as ever Dr. Drake. A gentleman, like my Cesar, would have already invited us in to his home."

Patrick shook his head at the woman but gestured the group into his home. "There are many words I would use to describe Faison but gentleman is not one of them and I really do not care what you think of my manners. You kidnapped Robin and faked her death. You tortured my wife, mentally and physically, for years and never had to pay for it so excuse me if I choose not to be polite to you."

"Please Dr. Drake, water under the bridge." Obrecht stated as she sat down on the couch.

"Patrick," Anna knew it was up to her to play peacemaker, "you know that there is no love lost between any of us and this woman but, for now, we need her help. Nikolas has apparently taken Britt so she can be Robin's doctor. Knowing who the doctor is will help us with tracking down the medicines on your list."

Obrecht picked up the list and reviewed it while Patrick asked what he thought was an obvious question. "Why Britt? She isn't an HIV specialist, she's an obstetrician." He thought for about it for a moment and looked at Anna, concerned. "Do you think he knows?"

Obrecht looked up at Patrick, "Knows what?"

"That our daughter is pregnant." Robert hated telling her but she needed to know why Britt may have been taken.

Obrecht shook her head at them - they still didn't get it. "How far along is she?"

"Almost three months." Patrick didn't like the look Obrecht got on her face. "Why?"

She got straight to the point. "Then we do not have much time left. He will figure out that she is already pregnant soon enough and he is very volatile due to the treatments that quack Endicott used on him."

Patrick got stuck on the words already pregnant. A sickening realization hit him. "Oh my God, he wants to have a child with her." He sat down in the chair, running his hands through his hair and trying to control his anger.

"Yes Dr. Drake. He wants the chance to experience the entire pregnancy with her, from conception to delivery. He feels that he was cheated out of it both times." She saw no reason to sugarcoat the news.

Patrick was confused, both times? "But Mal isn't his son, he's mine. You made sure of it."

Obrecht reached into her purse and pulled out the letter and picture she had received from Dr. Endicott right before he went into hiding. She handed them to Patrick. "You're right Dr. Drake, Mal is your son but she is Nikolas's and Robin's daughter."

Patrick looked down at the picture. It was of Mal's 'little sister' from pre-school, Stephanie.

"Oh my God. How did this even happen?"

Liesel rolled her eyes. "A surrogate of course. It does not matter at this time."

Patrick looked at Anna and Robert. "It most certainly does. This changes everything." He glared at Obrecht. "Unlike you, Robin could never willingly abandon her child. We have to rethink our entire approach so that we can get both of them away from Nikolas."

"That bastard!" Robert was furious that Nikolas not only now had a permanent tie to Robin, it was one that Robin had had no say in. He began pacing the room. "He knows that about Robin, that she would never abandon her child, and I guarantee you that he certainly won't let either one of them go without a fight."

He stopped and looked at Patrick. "You need to call Jason and let him know what we just found out. We need to reevaluate our entire strategy. Any insights on that list Herr Doctor?"

"I would add in fertility drugs. My guess would be that he is using the medicine to not only try and control her, but to also get her ready for the pregnancy."

As much as they all hated to admit it, this was a great idea. Patrick picked up the phone to call Jason and let him know about this latest turn of events.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Robin watched from the couch as Stephanie played with her dollhouse. She watched her little girl play for a few minutes and then went back to reading her book. Nikolas swore he was going to subscribe to some medical journals for Robin eventually but she hoped that she wouldn't be here long enough to worry about it. She was just starting a new chapter when she heard Nikolas enter the room. He came in and sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her.

"She really is amazing, isn't she?" He pulled Robin into his chest, holding her tight. Leaning over, he kissed her head.

Robin sighed and smiled. "Yes she is." She sounded sad.

"Robin, what is it?" Nikolas was worried that maybe the protocol was starting to lose its potency.

"It's just," she paused, "I hate that she has been locked up in here for the last week." She turned around in his arms and pulled away from him. "She needs to be outside playing – her and Spencer both.

Nikolas had pulled Spencer out of school immediately after he had kidnapped Robin. They were all in hiding but Robin wasn't sure how long Nikolas thought they could stay that way. Something had to give eventually.

"I know but it is for the best for now."

"I'm not asking to take her out myself, just let someone take her and Spencer to the park for a little bit."

Nikolas shook his head and stood up. "No Robin."

She followed him. "Why not? They are kids, they need to get out and play."

He turned around and grabbed her arms, shaking her – hard. "I said no! No one is leaving until I say so!"

Robin pulled away from him, unable to hide the fear in her eyes. Nikolas's guilt overwhelmed him. "Oh God Robin, I am so sorry." He walked over to her but she put up her hands and he stopped.

"Just give me a minute, please." She sat down on the couch as Stephanie came running over to her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Robin picked her up and hugged her close.

"Of course I am dear. Your daddy didn't mean to yell." She glared at Nikolas. "Go on and play while we finish talking."

Stephanie gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and hopped down off her. She ran back over to the dollhouse and put her baby doll to bed.

Nikolas walked over and kneeled down in front of Robin. "I don't know what just happened but I am sorry." He took her hands gently in his. "What I should have said is that soon we will all be able to go outside and enjoy the beautiful weather because we are going to be someplace safe. And I have a surprise for you."

Robin just watched Stephanie play, not pulling away but not looking at him either.

"I have found Emma and Mal." Robin's heart dropped into her stomach. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. "I can't believe Patrick thought he could keep them away from us."

"Where are they?" Robin prayed that he was wrong, that he had been misinformed.

"Jason bought Sonny's island a few years back – it should have been the first thing I thought of. Anyhow, that's where they are right now." His smile filled his face. "In two days we will go and get them. Then we can start our lives together as a family, far away from Port Charles and Patrick Drake. Isn't that wonderful news?"

Robin's head was swimming but she had to remain calm. "Yes, I can't wait to see them."

Nikolas sat back down next to her on the couch. He stared into her eyes before taking her face in his hands and kissing her hard on the lips. He then pulled away and cradled her face in his hands, gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed her again, gently this time and then stood up and headed towards the door. "Two more days and we will never see this town or Patrick Drake again."

Robin watched him walk out the door and finally let go of the tears she had been holding back. That was exactly what Robin was afraid would happen.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Are you having a good time?" Patrick was on Skype with Emma. They chatted once a day so that he could make sure the kids were safe.

"The best Daddy! We are going to the beach every day and Aunt Sam said that we are going to have a fire on the beach tonight and cook hot dogs – on sticks and then do marshmallows and make s'mores." Emma was talking a mile a minute, wanting to hurry up the call so they could get going. "Is Mommy there?"

Patrick held his smile as best he could. "Not right now sweetie." The children weren't aware that Robin had been kidnapped. As far as they knew, she was just working a lot at the hospital and that was the way Patrick wanted it. It was best for now, no need to worry them when he was positive Robin would be home any day now.

"I miss her." Emma's entire mood changed and Patrick's heart broke a little more. This was killing him, lying to her.

"I know and she misses you too, so much. I promise you that any day now you will be able to talk to your mom, ok?"

Emma nodded her head. "Okay."

"Now you and Mal head down to the beach with Aunt Sam and learn all about making s'mores so you can make them for me and Mommy when you come home."

Emma giggled. "How can we make them at home?"

"Hey, we have a fireplace. I'm sure that will work just as well as a fire on the beach."

"Good idea Daddy! I've got to go. I love you!"

"I love you too." He hit the disconnect button and took a moment to calm himself down. Every day it was getting harder to lie about where Robin was and keep Emma from seeing how truly scared he was, not only for Robin but for the kids. Even with the extra guards, he and Jason weren't certain they were completely safe which is why the kids, Sam and Felicia were being moved that very night to a safe house in California.

The move would be done following the bonfire at the beach. While Sam and the kids were roasting hot dogs and marshmallows, Felicia would be packing them up and getting their luggage to a boat. The boat would take the group to a larger island and from there they would board a private plane that would take them to San Diego. They would then meet up with Noah and Matt and travel to a private and heavily secured cabin in the mountains. There was only one road to the cabin and the woods were too dense for any kind of aircraft to land in. The best way to protect the kids was to stay one step ahead of Nikolas at all times.

He got up to fix himself a sandwich for supper when he heard a knock on the door followed by a shout from a familiar voice. "Patrick!"

Patrick ran over to the door. "Jason – please tell me you have some good news." Not knowing where Robin was was absolutely killing him.

Jason smiled at him and held up a piece of paper. "I think we've found her." He walked in the house and sat down on the couch. Patrick closed the door and quickly joined him.

"Really?" Patrick didn't want to get his hopes up but he needed to believe Jason was telling him the truth.

"Look at this." Jason laid the paper down on the coffee table. "We didn't see the pattern until we added the fertility drugs. All the medications are being sent to different addresses but, after they arrive, they are then being shipped to one central address." Jason pointed the address he was talking about.

"Oh my God." Patrick couldn't believe what he was reading. Could she really have been so close this whole time? "This is the address for the Metro Court."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Robin barely slept all night, tossing and turning, worrying about the kids and Patrick. She had to get away and it had to be today otherwise Nikolas might succeed in kidnapping the children too. Britt was supposed to be in first thing to do another check up and it was time to set their plan into motion.

Using the instructions Robin had given her, Britt had managed to create a sedative in the lab Nikolas had set up and she was bringing it with her today. Robin knew Nikolas was wanting to toast to their future so if she could put the sedative in his glass of wine, she was hoping it would give her enough time to grab the key and Stephanie and get out of their high rise prison in the Metro Court.

It hadn't taken Robin long at all to figure out where she was; she recognized GH from the window. It was a sight she and Patrick had taken in many times from the restaurant terrace. Knowing she was so close to Patrick and her family was killing her but also gave her hope that they would find her and help her escape but with Nikolas's new plans, there was no time to wait. They had to leave today.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Britt walked into the room and shut the door behind her. The guards left the two women alone while they were doing their 'exams'. Britt pulled a plastic vial from her lab coat and handed it to Robin. "Here it is. I hope it works."

Robin looked at it and took a deep breath. "Me too. Thank you for all your help."

The women sat down on the couch to take a moment and think about what was about to happen. Robin broke the silence with a simple question. "You are sure you are on the floor below me, right?" She didn't want to leave Britt behind to face Nikolas's wrath when he woke up.

Britt shook her head. "Actually, I am being moved as soon as I leave you. Something about a new location, I don't know. But I am sure I can escape once they get me out of the building so do not worry about me. Grab your daughter and get the hell away from here."

Robin was shocked. She had been certain that Nikolas would bring Britt with them and they would all leave at the same time. It felt wrong that Britt was leaving first. "Britt…"

Britt took Robin's hands. "I will be fine. The important thing is to get you, Stephanie and baby Drake there," she pointed at Robin's slowly expanding belly, "out of here and back home where you belong."

The two women stood up and Robin walked her to the door. Robin opened the door and impulsively hugged Britt. "Thank you for everything."

Britt hugged her back, tears filling her eyes. "You are welcome. I know it doesn't begin to make up for what my parents have put you through but I hope..."

Robin smiled at her. "You are not responsible for what your parents did."

"I know but still, I hope this will help you get your life back Robin."

Robin nodded her head. "I do too."

Britt walked out the door with the guards and headed towards the elevator. She was feeling guilty that she had only given Robin half the dose of the sedative. She had kept the remainder to facilitate her own escape.

Closing her eyes she said a silent prayer that it would be enough for both of them.

* * *

Nikolas brought the wine and glasses into the room, smiling broadly. He was thrilled that Robin wanted to celebrate their new life together with a toast.

"Hello, my love." Nikolas dashed over to Robin and kissed her before walking over to the table. He opened the wine with a flourish and poured the dark red wine into the glasses.

"Hello to you too." Robin smiled at him, watching his every move closely. She was waiting for the right moment to slip the sedative in the glass. She walked over to the table and put her arms around his waist, the vial clutched in one of her hands. She tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Come here."

Nikolas didn't hesitate, leaning over and kissing her passionately. She took that moment to unscrew the top of the vial and pour the sedative into the closest glass. She then dropped the plastic vial on the floor and pulled away from Nikolas. She turned and quickly kicked the vial out of sight before grabbing the wine glasses and handed the drugged one to Nikolas. "To us"

Nikolas took the glass and smiled at her. He tapped his glass against hers in a toast. "To us."

Nikolas drank the wine while Robin brought it up to her lips and barely tasted it. "Do you not like the wine, Robin?"

Robin thought quickly. He had finished his glass but she didn't know how long it would be before the sedative took effect. "No, it's just that I can think of something else I would rather do than drink wine."

Robin grabbed Nikolas and kissed him, leading him over to the bed. He was surprised but quickly responded by picking her up and carrying her to it. He laid her down on the bed, holding her and kissing her passionately.

After over 20 years of waiting, Nikolas was finally going to have the one woman he had always wanted. At last, Robin was his.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Patrick paced the living room, unable to calm down. He had barely slept the night before after realizing how close he was to Robin but Jason had convinced him that they needed to be smart and not just charge over to the Metro Court with guns blazing. Nikolas would be expecting that and have precautions in place.

Anna and Robert sat on the couch going over the blueprints to the hotel. The renovations had to be submitted and approved for building permits and it had been relatively easy to obtain all the records. Nikolas had hidden the hotel purchase under a shell company that did not tie back to Cassadine Enterprises – N & RC Limited for Nikolas and Robin Cassadine.

Robert pointed to a part of the blueprint. "There is a private elevator in the back of the building, I would bet good money that is how he plans on leaving with her." The night before there had been an attack on the island where the kids had been staying. Fortunately the group was long gone by the time Nikolas's invasion came, safe and sound in California. They were certain that Nikolas was planning on leaving Port Charles with Robin any day now. They were running out of time – if Nikolas left Port Charles they may never find him or Robin again.

Anna nodded her head. "I agree. If we can stake out the garage and the elevator," she pointed to another spot on the paper in front of them, "and this stairwell, it should probably cover all exits."

Patrick walked over and looked down at the blueprint and pointed to the roof. "And what if he decides to fly her out of there? We know he has a helicopter."

"Unfortunately we can't get to the roof. All we can do is have someone watching it from a nearby roof to see if the helicopter shows up." Robert appreciated the fact that Patrick was looking at all the angles. He had picked up a few tricks since joining the Scorpio family.

Patrick rubbed his eyes and stared Robert straight in the face. "Promise me Robert." Robert looked at his son-in-law questioningly. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you will get Robin and Stephanie out of there safe and sound. I don't care about me, just save them."

Robert stood up and shook Patrick's hand. "You don't even have to ask me, of course I do."

Anna stood up and joined the two men. "As do I." She rolled up the plans and headed towards the door. "Now, let's go – we have plans with Jason at the Metro Court in an hour."

The group headed out the door and towards a final showdown with Nikolas Cassadine.

* * *

Nikolas was completely caught up in kissing Robin, his hands moving from her hair down her back towards her stomach. He reached down to pull her shirt out of her jeans. He grabbed a piece of the shirt and was just about to pull when Robin grabbed his hand and brought it back up to her hair.

Nikolas stopped kissing her. "Robin, what are you doing?"

Robin thought fast. "It's just, we're not ready for that yet."

Nikolas stared down at her, trying to read her face. "I think we are more than ready." He kissed her again and gently stroked her face.

She gave him a shy smile. "I don't mean in that way I mean that I, uh, I don't want to risk exposing you and I doubt you came, shall we say, prepared?" She prayed that she was right, the sedative was taking way longer to go into effect than she had thought it would.

Nikolas laughed. "Unfortunately, you're right. I love that you are so concerned about my health." He gently ran his hands up and down her arms. She shivered and he took it as a sign of excitement.

He was wrong. "Of course I am."

"But there are plenty of things we can do without any risk." He leaned back down and kissed her again. Robin put her hands above her head and started to slowly move them towards the lamp sitting by her bedside. If the sedative wasn't going to work, she had no problems knocking him out the old fashioned way. Before she could get very far, Nikolas grabbed both her tiny wrists in one of his hands and held her down to the bed. "I need to touch you Robin, just for a little while."

Robin started to struggle, but Nikolas was much stronger than she was. "Nikolas no."

"Just a little bit, I promise. Nothing that would hurt me." Before she could stop him Nikolas untucked her shirt from her jeans and he slipped his hand under it. A moment later he stopped and tore the shirt open, furious. He stared at the slight swell in her belly and held her still on the bed.

Robin's fear kicked in and she struggled to get out from under him but Nikolas kept her pinned down to the bed. He glared at her. "You have something you want to tell me Robin?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"You have something you want to tell me Robin?"

Robin was about to answer him when Nikolas's phone rang. He kept her wrists held tight in one of his hands while he answered his phone with the other. "Yes." His expression turned even darker. "What! How did that happen?"

He looked down at Robin and then ran his eyes down her chest to her belly and smiled. "Nevermind, we are going to abandon those plans. Please have the helicopter here in the next hour – we are leaving Port Charles for good."

He hung up the phone and leaned in close to Robin. "Patrick and Jason moved Emma and Mal but we don't need them anymore, do we?" He placed his hand on Robin's stomach and nausea overwhelmed her. "We have a new family – you, me, Spencer, Stephanie and this child."

Nikolas bent down and kissed Robin's neck. He whispered in her ear. "Patrick will never meet this child, will never hold him, never know him. We will raise him together because, just like you, he's mine now."

Robin's eyes filled with tears as she stared at a man she once considered one of her closest friends. The Nikolas she knew was long gone, replaced by this crazed, obsessed madman. She was looking around the room for anything she could use against him when she felt the grip on her wrists loosen. She looked up at Nikolas and he started to sway above her.

"Something's wrong." Nikolas was dizzy, the room was spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out.

A moment later, he did. He fell to the side of the bed and, when he did, he completely let go of his hold on Robin. She jumped up and quickly searched his pockets for the elevator key. She didn't find it but she did find the key to the staircase. She grabbed it and a jacket before heading out the door.

Within two minutes she and Stephanie were going down the stairs to the parking garage and, hopefully, freedom.

* * *

Britt ran down the staircase, moving as fast as she could without falling. She had managed to inject the sedative directly into her guard's carotid artery so it took effect immediately. The sooner she got out of here, the sooner she could get help for Robin and Stephanie.

She hit the door at the bottom of the stairs and was running across the garage when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled behind a pillar. "Britt, Britt, it's me, Patrick."

Britt stared at Patrick and then pulled him into a hug. "Thank God! Patrick, Robin's here…"

"We know." Britt turned around and saw Anna Devane walking towards her. "Why do you think we are here?"

Britt nodded her head in understanding. "She and Stephanie are in the penthouse. Nikolas keeps it under lock and key but there aren't any guards on him." She looked at Patrick. "Nikolas set up a lab on the floor below hers. Robin helped me create a sedative using the chemicals we had in there. She is using it on him right now."

"Of course she did." Patrick looked at her and bit his lip. He had to ask. "Britt, is she okay?"

She smiled at him, moved by his concern for the woman he loved. "She's fine, they both are. I continued with what Endicott was doing – the 'medicine' Nikolas was slipping her was high dose Vitamin C with folic acid."

"Does he know about the baby?" Patrick was concerned about Nikolas's reaction.

Britt shook her head. "As far as I know, no. He is still planning to get her pregnant with his child."

Patrick let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in. They were still safe. "Thank you for taking care of them Britt."

"I hate to interrupt but can you help us get to my daughter?" Anna was relieved to hear that Robin was well but now they needed to get her away from Nikolas. "Robert's contact just texted – Nikolas's helicopter is approaching the roof."

Patrick turned towards the stairs, prepared to charge up them to his wife when that door flew open and Robin came running out, holding her little girl in her arms.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Patrick ran over to Robin without hesitation and pulled her into his arms, almost smashing Stephanie between them. "Sorry Stephanie."

The little girl giggled at Mal's dad. "It's ok Dr. Drake."

He smiled at her, shocked at how much she looked like Robin. He hadn't seen it before but now, it was obvious that she was Robin's daughter. "You can call me Patrick if you want."

Stephanie smiled back at him and nodded. Robin put Stephanie down and walked her over to Anna. "This is my mommy, your Grandma Anna."

Anna gasped as she took in the sight of this beautiful little girl who shared her daughter's eyes and smile. "It is so nice to finally meet you Stephanie."

"Mommy told me all about you and Grandpa Robert and Uncle Mac. She said you are going to teach me kara...," she stumbled over the word.

"Karate, yes I will. Can I get a hug?" Stephanie leaped at Anna and Anna picked her up and held her close. Anna pulled out her phone and made a call. "We've got them. We're in the parking garage."

Patrick stood behind Robin and put his arms around her, hugging her again before turning her around to face him. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He gently placed his hand on her belly.

She shook her head. "No, we're all fine." The tears she had been holding back finally fell. "I love you, so much."

Patrick didn't believe her, he had noticed the torn shirt and the bruises forming around her wrists. "Patrick, I promise you I am fine. This," she gestured to her shirt and then showed him her wrists, "just happened."

"Okay, but you are still getting checked out."

"Of course, now come here." She wiggled her finger at him in a come here motion.

Patrick gently took her face in his hands, studying her, before kissing her. It was gentle at first and increased in intensity the longer it went.

"Umm, there is a child here – as well as your parents. Can you show a little restraint?" Robin pulled back from Patrick and smiled as her dad came into the garage, followed by Mac and Jason.

Patrick kept a tight grip on his wife. "Not on your life."

Robin kissed him again and then pulled away to hug the other men in her life. "You found me." She looked around at the group. "I knew you would."

Patrick shook his head. "But not before you used that brilliant brain of yours to figure out a way to escape." He pulled her into his arms again, his chest against her back, and whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how sexy that is."

Robin blushed at his words. She had missed him and this so much. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father. "So where is the Prince of Darkness?"

Robin sighed. "Hopefully still passed out in my room. Britt and I came up with a sedative and I used it to drug Nikolas and escape. I couldn't find the elevator key but I did find one to the stairwell." She pulled the key out of her pocket. Jason grabbed it out of her hand.

"Then let's go get him." Jason motioned to Mac, Robert and Patrick. The first three men headed to the stairwell.

Patrick turned Robin around and kissed her again. "I need to make sure that bastard pays for what he has done. He needs to be locked up so we can keep you safe. You and Stephanie stay here with your mom and we will be right back." He gave her one last kiss and followed the men up the stairs.

Robin stood by the door and watched it shut behind them. She began walking back to her mother and daughter in a complete daze, unable to believe that it was over. Robin smiled, watching as Stephanie sat in Anna's arms, talking a mile a minute to her. She was so focused on the two of them that she didn't hear the ding of the elevator behind her.

"Robin, look out!" Britt cried out. Anna turned her head away from Stephanie, but it was too late. Before anyone could stop him, Nikolas pulled Robin into the elevator and the doors shut, taking her back upstairs with him.

Anna handed Stephanie to Britt and pulled out her phone. "Robert, what floor are you on?"

"6th, why?" Robert knew something had gone wrong.

Anna was practically yelling by this point, allowing frustration to overtake her. "Nikolas came down in the elevator and grabbed her. You have to get up there now!"

"Damn it!" Robert hung up the phone and began running up the stairs.

Patrick, Jason and Mac followed right behind. They didn't need to know what Anna had said, Robert's reaction said it all. They reached the top floor and ran out to the elevator. They heard it coming up to the floor and waited for it to open, taking position just outside of the doors so Nikolas wouldn't see them when the doors opened.

They heard the ding and the doors opened but no one came off. Patrick looked into the car and it was empty. "Where are they?"

No one answered but a moment later they heard a sound they had been dreading – a helicopter landing on the roof of the building. All four men headed towards the stairs and hoped they could get to the roof in time to stop it from taking off.

The men pounded through the doors and onto the tarred rooftop just in time to see it take off into the midday sky. Within a minute the helicopter was out of sight.

Patrick collapsed on the roof. Once again he had failed her.

She was gone.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Robin listened to the helicopter leaving the roof and realized that everyone thought she was on it. Nikolas kept a tight grip on her as he attempted to wake the guard. Nikolas kicked the man in the stomach several times before he woke up.

"Mr. Cassadine, what happened?" The guard stood up and looked around for Britt.

"You tell me – where is Dr. Westborne?" Nikolas was furious that Britt was missing.

The guard thought for a moment and then rubbed his neck. "She stabbed me with something and then I passed out. I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

Nikolas didn't have time for this. He threw Robin into the man. "Hold on to her for me. We only have a few minutes before the police come in." Nikolas began looking through cabinets and finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed a cloth and poured some liquid on it before turning around and approaching Robin again.

Robin shook her head and tried to move but the guard held on to her tightly. She began pleading with him. "Nikolas, whatever you are thinking about doing, please don't."

Nikolas smiled at her. "Don't worry Robin, I would never do anything to hurt you or our child but we need to get going and it will be easier to travel if you are not fighting me the whole way."

Robin was desperate, her eyes focused on the cloth Nikolas held in his hands. "I won't fight you, I promise. Nikolas, please…"

He gently rubbed her cheek with his hand and brought the cloth up to her mouth and nose, covering her airway completely.

"Trust me, I love you," were that last words she heard before she fell unconscious from the chloroform Nikolas used on her.

The guard caught Robin as she fell and picked her up in his arms. He followed Nikolas who led him out of the lab and to the elevator. Taking out his key, Nikolas opened up a small locked cabinet under the control panel of the elevator and pressed the button. Within minutes they were in a subbasement of the building and getting into a plain black car with tinted windows.

The entrance to this secret garage was located several blocks away from the Metro Court but Nikolas could see the police barricades being set up through the back window and hear the sirens as the police approached.

"You know where to go." The guard nodded.

Nikolas held Robin as she slept. The plans had to be changed now. Spencer was already at their final destination but their departure would be delayed until he could get Stephanie back. It wouldn't be easy but he would not give up his daughter.

He needed to talk to his Grandmother Helena, she would help him come up with a plan to get Stephanie back home to him and Robin. Fortunately, she was waiting at their next stop. Helena always helped Nikolas see things clearly.

He picked up his phone and made a call. "Is he there?" Nikolas paused, listening for a response. "Good. No, don't hurt him just show him to his new accommodations. I will deal with him when we get there. We should be there in no more than 20 minutes."

He hung up the phone and then looked at Robin, smiling and stroking her face. Still smiling, Nikolas then placed his hand gently on her belly. It was all going to be okay – he could feel it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Robin woke up on a new bed in a new room. She got up slowly, instinctively rubbing her belly as she did. It calmed her. "Ok buddy, let's see if we can figure out where we are."

Robin got off the bed and walked around the room. Her first stop was a door to her left. She opened it to see a beautiful bathroom with everything but the one thing she wanted – a window. She turned back to her room and noticed 2 windows with shutters that were shut and had locks on them. She briefly considered picking the locks until she realized she didn't have her kit with her.

There were two more doors in the room. Walking over to the one closest to her she found a walk in closet, again not a window in it. Closing that door, she turned and faced the third door in her room, took a deep breath and walked towards it. Instinct told her that this was the only way out of the room and, because of that fact, it would be locked. Unfortunately, she was right.

She took a few minutes to go through the dresser but all she found were clothes, nothing she could use to escape. Nikolas would be extra vigilant now. She had had one chance for escape and she had blown it.

She laid back on the bed and began rubbing her belly again. "Don't worry little one – your Daddy will find us."

* * *

Nikolas walked in the door and smiled at his grandmother. "We're back. Robin is resting in her room and I am getting the nursery set up." He gave a little laugh. "It won't be long and there will be children running all through this place."

"Before you say anything, yes I know that this is Patrick's child but it also Robin's and I already love him more than anything so I have come up with a new plan for our future." He sat down on the couch. "Robin, for now, will stay in her room – at least until the baby comes. After he gets here we can start her treatments. I guarantee you that, within a year, not only will Robin be mine completely, she will be pregnant with my child. That will also give me plenty of time to rescue Stephanie from that arrogant bastard."

"Now, how about some tea?" Nikolas went over to the table and began pouring the tea.

* * *

Patrick sat at home, holding Stephanie in his lap as they waited for the signal from Jason.

"Patrick?" She tugged on his shirt to get him to look at her.

"Yes Steph?" He saw tears forming in her eyes and began slowly rubbing her back in a comforting motion.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" The tears started falling as she asked the question.

Patrick pulled the little girl close and hugged her. How could he make her understand? "Sweetie, your daddy is not feeling well and he didn't want to hurt you."

"But he wanted to hurt mommy?" She was confused, she had seen her daddy grab her mommy.

Patrick hesitated. "No, but…" he was stalling while thinking of what to say, "you know that your mommy is a doctor, that she helps people when they are sick, right?" Stephanie nodded her head. "Well, your daddy wanted your mommy to help him feel better."

She seemed to accept this explanation and it was basically the truth – Nikolas had taken Robin for himself, to hell with what Robin wanted. "I have some good news for you – how would you like to spend some time with Mal?"

Stephanie smiled as Patrick wiped her tears away. "Really?"

"Yes. You know Mal and you have the same mommy so that makes him your brother!"

"Like Spencer - will he be there too?" She loved her older brother very much.

"No, but you do have an older sister, her name is Emma and your mommy is her mommy too." He hoped he wasn't confusing the little girl.

"I have a sister! Yeah!" Stephanie had been begging her daddy for a sister and now she had one.

Patrick smiled at her little face, so much like Robin's and Emma's. He already loved Stephanie and would protect her with his life. "Yes and she is with Mal right now so how about we get out of here and go see them?"

Stephanie nodded. Patrick's phone rang and he looked at the message from Jason. "It's time."

They stood up to head out of the house. Stephanie stopped and looked at Patrick. "What about mommy and daddy?"

"Well, your Grandma Anna, Grandpa Robert, Uncle Mac and Uncle Jason are already working on finding them." He knelt down next to her. "Your daddy needs to go to a hospital and see some doctors and we have to find him to do it but I promise you that we will bring your mommy home to you soon."

"But who will take care of me if daddy is sick?" The look on her face broke Patrick's heart.

"Well, I would like to, if that is okay with you?"

Stephanie looked at him, nodded and then threw her arms around him in a big hug. Patrick picked her up and carried her out of the back of the house and into the waiting car. Mac and Jason were already waiting at the airport for them.

The three of them were heading to the safe house. They were going to get Stephanie settled in with her siblings, spend some time with their loved ones and then head back to Port Charles after a couple of days to resume the search. Meanwhile, Anna and Robert would be working with the police and the WSB to track down Nikolas and Robin.

Patrick hated leaving while Robin was still missing but he needed to see his children and reassure them that everything was alright, as well as introduce them to their sister. He smiled as he watched Stephanie sleeping in her booster seat. She had passed out before they even got out of their neighborhood and the driver was taking the long way to make sure they weren't followed. He turned and stared out the window as they approached the private airstrip they were departing from.

Robin was coming home soon – he knew it. One way or another, his family would be together again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Patrick stood outside on the back porch and watched Emma, Mal and Stephanie playing in the yard. Both children had immediately accepted the little girl as their sister and, within hours of the group's arrival, were happily playing and annoying each other like they had been together all their lives.

Mac walked up behind Patrick and handed him a cup of coffee. "It's like they were always together, isn't it? Kids are great that way."

Patrick sighed. "They are but that," he pointed at the children, "that is pure Robin."

He turned around and faced Mac. "I have never known anyone who can adjust to major changes in their life the way she does. When she realizes that something has changed, she takes a few minutes to digest it and then accepts it and makes the best of the situation. She also loves without hesitation. If Mal or Emma were anything like me, they would have fought having someone to share the spotlight with. Instead, they just made it bigger so there was room for their sister."

Mac smiled at him. "I see so much of Robin in all three of them. Stephanie is amazing. She reminds me a lot of Emma at that age – so curious and open to everything."

"I know." Patrick sounded almost wistful.

"Hey, Patrick, what is it?" Mac could sense that something was on weighing on Patrick's mind.

"I failed her Mac. Once again, I couldn't protect her."

"Patrick, look at me. None of us protected her the other day. You think I'm not beating myself up for going up after Nikolas instead of staying in that garage with Robin? You think it doesn't kill Anna that she couldn't stop Nikolas? Or Jason or Robert? We are all feeling the same way – you are not alone."

Patrick took a moment to think about what Mac was saying. Mac and him shared a bond that he didn't have with Robert, Anna or even his own father. Mac was the constant is his and Robin's life, the one person who had been there for them from the beginning and had never left their sides. While Robert and Anna went on their missions and his father went to Doctors Without Borders, Mac was in Port Charles with these two crazy-in-love doctors.

There was one specific event that had cemented the two men's relationship permanently – the night Robin was shot at the Metro Court. The two men had spent most of the night together praying for Robin, that the surgery Patrick had talked Emily Quartermaine through would be enough to keep her alive until they could get her out of that building. Ironically enough it had been Nikolas who carried Robin out of the building before it exploded.

After that night, Mac was one of Patrick's biggest supporters. That support only faltered once and with good reason – years ago, in a moment of drunken weakness and self pity, Patrick cheated on Robin with Lisa Niles. It was only one night but that one night led to a year of hell, including several attempts by Lisa to kill Robin. During that time, Mac was ready to file divorce papers for Robin himself. Robin forgave Patrick long before Mac did. Eventually Mac realized that he had to forgive Patrick, especially since he knew that Patrick would never forgive himself.

But that was a long time ago. The man standing before Mac today was a far cry the man who cheated on Robin or from the cocky surgeon he first encountered during the epidemic. This man would gladly give up his life for Robin or any of the children, Stephanie included. It wasn't surprising - after all, Patrick had been ready to be Mal's dad before he even knew Mal was his, this wasn't any different.

The truth was that Patrick had done everything he could to protect Robin, it just hadn't been enough and that was killing him.

Patrick nodded his head at Mac. Words weren't necessary, Mac knew how he felt.

Jason joined the two men. "Mac, Patrick, we have an update. We found the helicopter pilot."

Patrick was ecstatic. "Where did he take them?"

Jason hated that he was letting Patrick down again. "They weren't on it."

Mac was stunned. "But we saw them take off…"

Jason interrupted. "No, we saw a helicopter take off – we didn't see them on it, we just assumed they were on it but they weren't. They pilot said that he was waiting for his passengers when he was told to leave and return to the airport."

Patrick leaned against the house and slowly slid down the wall. She was still there and they had left her behind. "So we are no closer to finding her."

"No Patrick, don't you see – they had to have left in a car so we are going to get footage from every traffic camera within a 10 block radius from the hotel during that time period. He messed up, we have a lead."

Patrick looked at the kids. Emma smiled and waved at her dad and then began chasing Stephanie and Mal around the yard. It looked like they were playing tag. He waved back. "Then I guess we need to head back to Port Charles."

He stood back up and started walking into the yard. "I'm going to go say goodbye to the kids and then grab my things. Leave in 30 minutes?"

Mac and Jason both nodded in agreement and then headed back into the house as Patrick went to say goodbye to his kids.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Robin paced the bedroom and tried to think of a way out of her latest predicament. Nikolas was making sure she had everything she needed to keep her and the baby healthy but she hadn't seen him since she was brought here. Guards brought her meals, pills and anything she might possibly need to her and there was no way she could overpower two guards without risking the baby.

Though it had only been two days since she last saw Patrick and Stephanie, it felt like forever. It had been even longer since she saw Emma and Mal and she missed her family horribly. Patrick and her had had only had a few minutes before Nikolas had grabbed her again and that hadn't been nearly enough.

Robin was certain that her family had figured out that she wasn't on the helicopter but she had no idea where she was now. She had been unconscious when she was brought here and she couldn't open the shutters on the windows to see outside. For the first time in a long time, Robin felt utterly useless.

She sat down on the bed and stared at the door. Lunch wasn't for another hour and she wasn't hungry anyway so she was surprised when the door opened and Nikolas came through it.

"Hello Robin."

She slowly got off the bed. "Nikolas."

He stayed by the door. "How are you doing? Is there anything I can get you?"

She gave a little laugh. "Always the perfect host with the perfect manners. No thank you Nikolas." She paused for a moment. "How are you?"

Nikolas gave her a strange look. "I'm well. Look Robin if you are trying to play me…"

Robin put up her hands. "Just making conversation. Trying to play you has not gone well for me."

Robin thought about it and decided that it was time to try the straight forward approach. She took a step towards him. "Nikolas, why are you doing this? You know you and I will never be together, not the way you want."

Nikolas took a couple of steps towards her. "Yes, we will. I know you can't see it now, but we will. You and I will build a life together as man and wife, raising our children together. I promise you that."

Robin bit her lower lip while thinking about how to respond. She took another two steps forward and was within touching distance of him so she took a last step. Reaching out, she took Nikolas's hands in hers. "I need you to understand that no matter what you do, I will never feel the same way about you as I do Patrick. He is the man I am in love with, not you. He will always be the man I am in love with. I love him beyond reason."

Nikolas began to pull away but Robin wouldn't let him. "I am not saying this to hurt you, just the opposite actually. I want you to be able to have the life you deserve and I cannot give that to you. You deserve true love, not this fantasy that Helena forced on you. A chance to be with someone who feels the same way about you that I feel about Patrick."

Robin prayed she was getting through to him."And we still have a chance to salvage our friendship, to raise Stephanie with two parents who love her even if they aren't together. We can still have that but you have to let me go."

Nikolas pulled his hands from Robin's and moved them up to her face, gently stroking her cheeks. "I will never let you go." He stared at her for a moment and then motioned to the open door. A guard came in and walked over to them.

"Please escort my fiancée to her doctor's appointment." His eyes never left Robin's face. "I've got to make sure that you and our child get the best care possible."

He moved his left hand from her face and gently touched her belly. "Soon you will understand that what we have is far greater than the life you had with Patrick. We will get Stephanie back, you will have this child and then we will do what we should have done with Stephanie and Mal, have a child together from the beginning. Go through every step, from conception on, together."

He smiled at her. "Everything happens for a reason Robin, you'll understand that soon enough. We're where are supposed to be." He kissed her forehead and then took a step back away from her.

The guard took Robin's arm and led her out the door as Nikolas watched her leave. He walked over to Robin's bed and picked up her pillow – it smelled of her, the vanilla shampoo she loved. Taking a deep breath he smiled and took it with him as he left her room.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Dr. Scorpio-Drake, how wonderful to see you again." Dr. Endicott put on his best face – the guards were watching. "Let me see how you and that little one are doing."

He turned to the guard. "We need privacy for her exam please."

The guard looked very uncomfortable when he realized what Dr. Endicott was saying. "Of course doctor. I will be right outside the door."

Endicott sighed. "I am well aware of that fact."

The guard left the room and Dr. Endicott turned to Robin and smiled. "Dr. Scorpio, please have a seat."

Robin sat down. "Thank you Dr. Endicott."

He put up his hand. "Please, call me Paul." He sat down at a stool opposite her. "I want you to know that I am truly sorry I couldn't be of greater assistance to you before."

Robin looked at him, trying to read the man. His actions had stopped Nikolas from drugging not only her but her unborn child and for that she would always be grateful but she still wasn't sure she trusted him. "And you can call me Robin. Thank you for what you did do. Dr. Westborne made sure to continue with what you started, the Vitamin C with the folic acid, so the baby and I are both alright for now." Robin paused for a moment. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything." His guilt had been eating away at him for his part in all of this.

Robin placed her hands on her belly. "What are Nikolas's plans for us?" Tears filled Robin's eyes. "Is he still planning to…"

Dr. Endicott took her right hand in his and smiled at her. "Not yet. He wants to wait until after the baby is born and then he still wants to go through with his original plans. That means we have at least another 5 and a half months to stop him."

Robin nodded her head as relief flowed through her body – they had time. "Paul, could I see Nikolas's chart? I want to get a better idea of what is in the protocol you are using on Nikolas."

Paul looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then shook his head sadly. "Robin, I know what you are thinking but I tried to switch out his medicine once before and he figured it out immediately."

Robin jumped up from her chair and began walking around the room. "That was your mistake, no offense, you tried to do it all at once. No, it needs to be done gradually." She got more excited the clearer the plan became in her head. "If we can figure out a counteragent than we can slowly begin mixing it in with the original protocol, reducing its effectiveness. Done right, Nikolas will have no idea what is going on and, hopefully, he will start to regain some of his sanity."

Endicott smiled. She was right, he had only been thinking short term when he had tried to switch out Nikolas's medicine. What Robin was suggesting was a long term plan and exactly what was needed now. "Let me get the file for you. We have a counter agent to create Dr. Scorpio."

Robin sat down at the desk and began to acclimate herself to her surroundings. She started feeling hopeful and more like her old self again. She was going to do one of the things she did best – research. She was hoping her research would lead to two things: a cure for Nikolas and her freedom.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"The helicopter pilot said that he was going to be given the coordinates once Nikolas boarded the helicopter so the pilot had no idea where they were planning to go."

Anna was pacing Patrick's living room, reviewing everything that she and Robert had found out since Patrick had left to put Stephanie into hiding. Patrick was sitting on the couch with Jason while Mac and Robert stood by the fireplace.

"We were able to get into the elevator and we found that it went down to a subbasement. There was an underground garage that let out several blocks from the Metro Court. Using the traffic cameras, we were able to find the car they left in. The car was registered to Cassadine Industries and because it was used to commit a crime, kidnapping, Scott Baldwin was able to get a warrant to access not only Nikolas's records but also the records for Cassadine Industries and all its subsidiaries." Anna paused for a moment.

"There is a warrant out for Nikolas's arrest, his assets have been frozen and the company jet has been impounded. We are taking advantage of every legal option we have to prevent him from leaving the country."

Robert joined in on the conversation. "Patrick, we truly believe that Nikolas has Robin stashed somewhere nearby. Nikolas wants his daughter back before he goes underground so we need to take advantage of it."

Patrick realized what Robert was saying and shook his head. "No Robert, absolutely not. You will not use Stephanie as bait."

"But Patrick, this may be our best shot at getting him to come out of hiding."

Patrick stood up and walked over to his father-in-law. "No! Robin would never forgive me if that little girl got caught in the crossfire. There is another way; we just have to figure it out."

Jason thought about it for a moment. "Patrick, we can use Stephanie without putting her in the line of fire. In fact, I think we can do it without her even leaving the safe house."

"How?" Mac agreed with Patrick about Stephanie. "I'm asking because, until we know it's safe, there is no way in hell any of those children are coming back to Port Charles. One call to Felicia and they will all disappear before you can blink."

Jason shook his head. "There's no need for that. We don't need to bring her home, we just need Nikolas to think we are." He looked at Patrick. "We know that Nikolas has people searching for Stephanie so why don't we take advantage of that? We'll put out a false lead that Patrick has decided that it is too dangerous for the kids to be around Stephanie and he is bringing her back here for Emma and Mal's protection."

Patrick was offended. "I would never do that." He started to walk towards Jason when Mac put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Patrick, we all know that you love that little girl. I understand what Jason is saying, we just need Nikolas to think it's true." Mac looked at Jason. Years ago, if you had told Mac that he would be willingly working with Jason, he would have said you were crazy. He had hated Jason Morgan and the danger he had put Robin in but he had no issues with Jason Quartermaine and considered him a friend.

Robert took up the line of thought Mac started. "Of course, we have a date and time for the plane to land with her and Nikolas's people just 'happen' to get their hands on the information. When the plane arrives and Stephanie isn't on it…"

Anna interrupted, "They will head back to where Nikolas is keeping Robin. We follow them and we get her back."

"Without moving Stephanie from the safe house, right?" Patrick wanted to make sure everyone knew that moving Stephanie was not an option.

"Of course." Mac gave Patrick's shoulder a quick squeeze to reassure him.

"Ok – how soon until we can put this plan into motion?"

"We'll need a little time to make sure word gets back to Nikolas. This will also give us time to get everything in order, including rounding up some more people to help with the rescue. I'm thinking a week." Anna hated to wait that long but they needed to make sure everything was in place – she wasn't going to lose her girl again.

Patrick nodded in agreement. "A week then."

He walked over the fireplace and picked up a picture from the mantle. It was him, Robin and the kids at their second wedding. He hugged it to him. "One more week and this nightmare is finally over."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Nikolas popped his head in Robin's door and smiled. "Oh Robin." He said it in a sing song voice, obviously very happy.

Robin watched him carefully. She hadn't seen him in 6 days, not since she met with Dr. Endicott. By now Nikolas should be down to a 50/50 split of the protocol and counteragent. She was hoping to see a noticeable difference in his behavior today.

The counteragent had been surprisingly easy to develop. The protocol itself was a simple concoction with 3 main components and a lot of filler. Robin knew immediately which chemicals she needed and, fortunately, Endicott had them in his lab. Before Robin had left the lab that day, the counteragent had been created and the schedule for introducing it into Nikolas's system set - a step up of 10% a day.

"You're in a good mood today." She got off the bed as she spoke. "Should I be scared?"

Nikolas ignored the last comment and focused on the first. "Of course I'm in a great mood today, I just got the best news. Stephanie is on her way home!" Nikolas was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Robin was confused. Had he found the kids? Surely, Patrick wouldn't let…

"Robin?" Nikolas interrupted her thoughts. "Did you hear me? Our little girl is coming home."

"I did, I just don't understand how it's possible."

Nikolas smiled at her. "Well, that bastard you married decided she wasn't good enough to be around Emma and Mal. My sources say that he thought keeping her with them was dangerous so he is bringing her home. I can't say I'm surprised – I should have known that Stephanie wouldn't matter to him because she is our daughter and not his."

Robin nodded her head but wasn't really listening to what Nikolas was saying. Patrick would never put a child in danger, never. She began smiling. Stephanie wasn't coming back – this was a trick to figure out where she was being held.

"I knew you'd be happy." Nikolas smiled at her for moment before he felt a sudden pain short through his head. He fell to his knees.

"Nikolas! What's wrong?" Robin hoped that Endicott hadn't tried to speed up the process; that could lead to permanent brain damage.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Nikolas squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead while Robin gently rubbed his back. After a minute he looked at her. "I said I'm fine!" He shook Robin off. "Just a little headache, no big deal."

"No big deal! Nikolas, you collapsed from the pain. I'd say that's a huge deal." Robin would never forgive herself if Nikolas was hurt because of her – that was not, nor would it ever be, her intention. She wanted to save him, not hurt him.

Nikolas looked at Robin and smiled. This was why he loved her so much. He knew she was upset with him and yet she still was concerned about his health. He took her hands in his. "And you wonder why I can't let you go. Once again you prove that you deserve better than Patrick Drake."

"You have every reason to hate me Robin but here you are taking care of me."

Robin pulled away from him and stood up. "I'm a doctor Nikolas, it's in my nature. Remember, I even helped Jerry Jacks only a few weeks after he shot me. Should have let that son of a bitch die from an infection but I didn't. Don't read anything into this."

Nikolas pulled himself off the floor. "You need to stop fighting what you are feeling." He walked over and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You love me Robin, you know it and so do I."

"No Nikolas, I don't and no amount of brainwashing is going to change that. I will always love and want to be with Patrick – always."

Nikolas shook his head at her. Someday soon she would understand. Tomorrow Stephanie would be back and Spencer would be home the day after that. The original plan had been to take everyone to a new home in Europe but Robin's pregnancy changed everything. He knew he was overreacting but he wouldn't risk Robin or the baby's health with a long move at this point in time. They could go after the baby was born.

"Robin, I don't want to fight, it's not good for you or the baby." He walked to the door. "Tomorrow our little girl will be home and I want to make sure everything is ready for her."

Nikolas walked out the door, shutting it closed behind him. Robin heard him jiggle the handle, making sure it was locked.

Robin sat back on the bed. It was a trap, she knew it was. Patrick, Mac and her parents were setting a trap for Nikolas – none of them would let Stephanie anywhere near him.

She rubbed her belly. "One more day buddy. One more day and then we are going home."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Patrick drummed his fingers on the dashboard. He had been doing it for the last 15 minutes and it was beginning to drive Mac crazy. "Patrick, please stop."

Patrick looked at Mac and nodded. He pulled his hands away from the dashboard and then leaned back in his seat. "Sorry, it's just the waiting is killing me. I want to run over there and throttle them with my bare hands until they tell me where she is." Patrick pointed at the car sitting at the end of the runway.

It was 11:00 and the plane had just landed. Nikolas's men were in position to grab Stephanie as soon as she got off the plane and before she entered the airport. Of course Stephanie wasn't getting off the plane; she was in California with her brother and sister, probably having breakfast right about now.

Mac sighed. He understood how Patrick felt, probably better than anyone but right now they needed wait and allow the men to lead them to Robin. Robert and Anna were in another car just outside the gates and Dante, Nathan and Jason were in a third car just outside the airport. There was only one road out of the airport and they were watching it. "Looks like the last passenger has gotten off the plane – they should have figured out by now that Stephanie isn't on it."

Sure enough they saw the car back out and head off the tarmac. Mac pulled out his walkie talkie. "They're on the move – everyone knows what to do." He put it down and turned to Patrick. "Let's go get our girl."

* * *

Robin woke up, feeling better than she had in years. Today she was going home – she knew it. She rubbed her growing belly and smiled. "Ready to see Daddy again? I know I am."

She got up and got dressed, carefully choosing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a sweater over top. She didn't know what the weather was like outside but if it was hot she could take the sweater off. Robin looked at the shoes in the closet and picked out a pair of running shoes.

Robin sat on the bed and watched the door. Patrick and her parents would be here soon, she knew it.

* * *

Patrick wanted to jam his foot on the gas pedal but he knew that they had to maintain a safe distance. If the men in the car had any idea they were being followed they would lead them on a wild goose chase. No discretion was necessary at this point.

The car turned on a dirt road and stopped at a metal gate. There was razor wire on top of the gate and attached fence as well as a sign – 'Danger! High Voltage!'. The driver punched a code into a standing, metal box on his side of the car and the gate opened. They drove through the gate and towards the house which was about 200 feet down the road. The gate shut behind them.

"It's a goddamn fortress Mac! How are we supposed to get to her?" Patrick couldn't believe where Robin was being held – Wyndamere was less formidable. Besides the gate, the house was huge, made of stone with steel doors and metal plates over the windows. Getting past the electrified fence was the least of their worries.

"Hey, don't forget who we have on our side. Robert and Anna have broken into much more secure facilities. The only difference is this time they are far more motivated. Patrick," Mac waited for Patrick to look at him, "Robin is coming home today."

* * *

The door to Robin's room flung open and Robin jumped off the bed, running towards it. She was almost there when Nikolas stepped through and grabbed her. "Where is she Robin? Where is our daughter?"

"I don't know, I swear. You said that Patrick was bringing her back home today." The look in his eyes scared her, it was wild and furious.

"He lied! She wasn't on the plane. This wasn't supposed to happen." He began pacing the floor. "She was supposed to be with us by now and we can start our lives. I had everything ready for the wedding but now…"

Robin was barely listening, she had been focused on the open door, but the word wedding got her attention. "Nikolas I am already married to Patrick."

He glared at her. "NO! You are marrying me." Suddenly he dropped to his knees again, another painful headache hitting him. Robin stepped towards him but then looked at the open door and took off running. She could bring help back for Nikolas but this was her chance to get away. She made it down the hallway but there was no staircase, just doors. She began to try every door knob, desperately trying to find one that opened.

Robin had given up hope when one of the doors opened. She went into the darkened room, shutting the door behind her. She found the light switch and turned it on. She was looking around the room for an exit or a weapon she noticed someone sitting on the bed. She walked over to the bed.

"Oh my God! Helena?"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Come on Mac, how much longer are we going to wait?" Patrick and Mac had been sitting at a safe distance in the car, watching the gate for over 15 minutes.

Mac sighed. "I told you, Anna and Robert were meeting up with some WSB agents and then heading over. The more people we have to help, the better the chance to not only rescue Robin but also apprehend Nikolas." He understood Patrick's anxiousness but Mac needed him to calm down. "We want to end this today, no loose ends."

Patrick nodded his head but it was absolute torture to know that Robin was somewhere in that house and he couldn't just run in and get her.

Robert knocked on the car window and Mac rolled it down. "Well, are we ready?"

Mac rolled his eyes at his big brother. "What do you think?" Both men got out of the car and saw a small group of agents, about 20, in full gear standing with Anna, Dante, Nathan and Jason.

They walked over to the group. "The first thing we need to do is open that gate. Let's go." Robert led the group to the control box. They were just about to begin decoding it when the gate started sliding open.

Anna looked at Patrick. "I wasn't expecting that." They all looked at the gate, expecting to see a car coming down the driveway but instead there were two men, with their hands raised, approaching the group.

"One of you Patrick Drake?"

"I am." Reacting on instinct, Patrick ran over to men, the armed group following close behind.

"Thank God! You need to get your wife out of here now – Nikolas is completely mad." Both men kept looking around the yard nervously. It was obvious that they were both scared of something. "Here are the keys to every place you will need to get into – Dr. Drake is on the second floor. There is door at the top of the stairs you will need to unlock it and her room in the fourth door on the left. All we ask is that you let us walk away, please."

Robert nodded his agreement and the men tossed him the keys. Mac was confused. "Why are you turning against your boss?"

"We're not – our boss is Helena, not Nikolas and after what we found out was he has done to her…"

Patrick interrupted, "What has he done to her?"

The two men looked at each other before explaining why they were running away as fast as they could from Nikolas Cassadine.

* * *

Robin stood in shock staring at the bed. It couldn't be. "Helena?" She heard the door open behind her and barely had a chance to move before Nikolas was on her, wrapping her tight in his arms.

"See Grandmother, I told you Robin and I are back together."

Tears streamed to Robin's face. "My God Nikolas, what have you done?"

Nikolas held her tight and whispered in Robin's ear. "She didn't understand, she was trying to keep us apart and I had to make her understand that we belong together."

 _ **Flashback**_

"You don't understand Grandmother, Stephanie needs her mom and I need Robin." Nikolas could not understand Helena's change in attitude towards Robin.

They were alone Helena's room having tea. There were no guards on that floor, there was no need and the children were in the playroom on the third floor.

"No, it is too risky to continue with your plans. You have to think about your children first and foremost. You can find someone else who will raise them, someone who is healthy and will be able to take care of both you and the children." Helena rose from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to her grandson. "Nikolas, Robin is gone and you need to accept that. She is under too much protection to risk losing everything we have built to take her again."

She looked Nikolas straight in the eyes. "You will no longer worry about or want Robin. This obsession is over and you will concentrate on your children and the empire we are building together."

Nikolas stared back at her for a moment and then smiled. Slowly he put his hands on Helena's shoulders. "No Grandmother, I will not stop until Robin is back where she belongs – with me and our children."

Looking at her grandson Helena felt something she had never felt before - fear. "Nikolas…"

"No!" Nikolas shoved Helena and she fell. As she fell her head hit the table and then bounced onto the hard floor. Nikolas rushed over to her.

"Can you feel this?" he asked as he touched her hand. She didn't respond. Nikolas stared at her for a moment and then smiled. Her eyes were open but she couldn't move or speak. "What do I do with you now Grandmother? Do I let you live this way or do I do what you would do?"

He stood up and got a pillow off the bed and walked back over to her. "Don't worry Grandmother, you taught me well."

Helena watched as the pillow covered her face. Her last thought was that her grandson was finally everything she had hoped he would become.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"You killed her?" Robin was trying to comprehend how the Nikolas she knew had become this monster.

"I was being humane, she wouldn't have wanted to live that way." Nikolas was holding Robin so tight she could barely breathe.

"Why is she still here Nikolas?" Robin was exhausted and praying that Patrick and her family would be there soon.

"The guards are loyal to her, not me. I told them that she was on a trip abroad. A few emails and text messages and they were convinced."

"Let me go Nikolas, please, let me get you the help you need." Robin's breathing was getting shallower, he was holding her too tight and she was going to pass out if he didn't loosen his grip.

"I don't need anything but you." Nikolas began turning Robin around, still maintaining his hold. "Now, let's get you back to your room."

"No! She is not going anywhere with you ever again!" Robin wondered if the lack of oxygen was causing her to hallucinate because that sounded exactly like Patrick.

Nikolas whipped her around and she saw her husband standing in the door, her parents, Mac and Jason standing right behind him.

Help had finally come. She was going home.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Patrick took a step into the room. "It's over Nikolas, you have nowhere to go."

"No! Robin and I are leaving here together." His grip tightened around Robin and she winced in pain.

Patrick noticed and tried to reason with Nikolas. "You're hurting her Nikolas, you need to let her go or at least loosen your grip on her."

Nikolas began shaking his head, refusing to even consider what Patrick was asking him to do. Patrick, however, was focused on Robin. She was pale and it was clear that she was close to passing out. Nikolas was basically suffocating her and didn't even realize it. He looked Robin in the eyes and mouthed, "It's okay, trust me."

Robin managed to nod before finally passing out. Nikolas was caught off guard by Robin's body going limp and fell to his knees as she slid down out of his grip. Patrick took advantage of this to rush over to Robin. Patrick punched Nikolas square in the jaw and pulled Robin away from him, picking her up in his arms and taking her out the door.

Nikolas jumped up but was quickly subdued by Dante and Nathan. "Robin!"

Patrick set Robin down in the hallway and checked her vitals. Anna, Mac and Robert were standing over them as he worked. Anna was frantic, "Patrick, how is she?"

"Her vitals are good, I think she just passed out. He was squeezing her so tight she couldn't catch her breath." Patrick stroked Robin's face, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. "Is there an ambulance on the way? She needs to be checked out at a hospital."

"They should be here by now." Robert had ordered one as soon as they had gotten all the troops assembled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He kissed her forehead and then picked her up. "Let's go get you checked out. I'm riding with her."

Robert smiled at Patrick. "I wouldn't expect anything less. We'll follow the ambulance in Mac's car. Let's go."

As Patrick reached the stairs he heard a noise behind him. Nikolas was struggling with Dante and Nathan as they brought him from the room. Nikolas looked down the hall and saw Patrick leaving with Robin in his arms. He broke away from the officers and charged down the hallway at the couple. "No! Robin, No!"

Jason tackled him, holding Nikolas down as Dante and Nathan restrained him. Robert got on the radio. "We need additional assistance restraining the suspect up on the second floor now!" He looked at Patrick. "Go! Get her out of here!"

Patrick ran down the stairs and out of the house. As soon as he walked out of the house the paramedics were there with a cot. He placed Robin on it and followed her to the ambulance. Within a couple of minutes they were headed back to Port Charles and General Hospital.

* * *

Patrick held Robin's hand and waited for her to wake up. "Hey, I have waited a long time to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours so quit being stubborn and open them."

Robin moaned. Patrick squeezed her hand tighter. "Robin? Robin, come on you can do it."

"Patrick?"

"Hey, welcome back." He smiled at her.

Robin looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Patrick." He nodded at her and she smiled. "This is real, right? I'm not dreaming."

"I know it must be confusing given that I am the man of your dreams but yes, this is real. Nikolas has been arrested and you are back where you belong – with me." He kept stroking her face as he spoke to her. Robin laughed and then started crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Robin shook her head. "Hormones and sleep deprivation mixed with pure joy. The next 6 months should be a blast."

"I don't care. As far as I am concerned it will be a breeze compared to the past two months. As long as you are with me, that is all that matters." He sat on the edge of her bed. "I love you, beyond reason."

Robin smiled at him, remembering his saying those very words to her years ago before she went into surgery after being shot at the Metro Court. "And I love you, beyond reason."

He leaned over and kissed her and she pulled him down to the bed. "Why Dr. Scorpio, are trying to seduce me?"

She giggled. "Maybe later, after we get home. Right now I just want you to hold me."

"Then scoot over." Robin turned on her left side and Patrick laid down next to her. She moved up close to him and burrowed her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so his chin was resting on her head. He then took his left hand and gently placed on her belly.

Within minutes they were both sleeping better than they had in months. Everything was right again. The kids were on their way back and by tomorrow the whole family would be home – together for good.


	52. Chapter 52

Epilogue

6 months later

"Daddy, is the baby here?" Stephanie pulled on Patrick's shirt and looked up at him.

He smiled at her. "Soon Steph, soon. Are you ready to be a big sister?"

"Yeah! Mal said he would show me what to do."

Patrick laughed. "Of course he did. Everyone ready to go?" Patrick got Emma, Mal and Stephanie into the car and headed to the hospital. Robin had been working when she started having labor pains. Kelly immediately admitted Robin to the maternity ward and got the preparations started for the c-section. Robin called Patrick and here they were, on their way.

Patrick took a glance in the review mirror at their three kids sitting in their car seats. Not long after Robin's rescue Nikolas was put into a maximum security institute for the criminally insane. CT scans showed major danger to Nikolas's frontal and parietal lobes causing an extreme personality shift. Robin's attempt to save him had stopped any further damage but there was no way to repair the already destroyed parts of the brain. Nikolas was lost to everyone forever.

Stephanie had adjusted to her new life wonderfully. A DNA test had proved that she was indeed Nikolas and Robin's daughter but Patrick didn't care. To him being a parent wasn't solely based on DNA. Due to Nikolas's condition, Alexis agreed to help Patrick adopt Stephanie – it really was best for her. It didn't take long for the adoption to go through.

Stephanie now considered Patrick her Daddy, just like her brother and sister. She still asked about her other daddy but the questions were coming less and less often. Patrick and Robin had already decided that they would have to tell her the truth about Nikolas when she was older and better able to understand what had happened, if she ever could.

Now their baby brother was the way. When they arrived at the hospital most of the family was there waiting. The children ran straight to their grandparents and Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia while Patrick talked to Jason and Sam and found out which room his wife was in. He gave the children kisses and then headed to Robin.

"Hey, ready to get this party started?" Patrick came in the room and rushed to Robin's side.

"Ha ha, can we please go into surgery now?" Kelly was in the room with them and Robin directed her question to the doctor. "I love this kid but I am beyond ready to evict him."

Kelly gently rubbed Robin's leg. "Tell when you can feel my touch, okay?" Kelly made her way up Robin's body, trying to see if the spinal block was working. Robin smiled as Kelly touched her ribs.

"That tickles."

Kelly smiled. "Alright, it looks like the spinal block is working – let's set loose the latest Drake on the world."

Patrick held Robin's hand as they took them down the hall and into the OR. Ten minutes later their second little boy entered the world.

* * *

Patrick brought the children into the room. "Hey mommy, you have some visitors." Patrick held Stephanie while Emma and Mal walked in together.

She smiled at her family. When she was first diagnosed HIV positive over 20 years ago, she never could have imagined that she would be a mom, let alone the mother of 4 children.

Emma ran to her mom's side. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes baby, just a little tired and sore. Are you ready to meet your brother?" Emma nodded her head enthusiastically as Patrick put Stephanie down and went over to the rolling bassinet where the baby was sleeping. Patrick expertly picked up the brown haired, brown eyed boy and sat down on the couch so the children could see him.

"He looks like us!" Mal was stating the obvious and they all laughed.

"Can we come in?" Anna popped her head in the door. "We'd like to meet the newest member of the family."

"Of course you can." While the adults who had been in the waiting room came in, Patrick brought over the baby to Robin. Everyone took a few minutes to ooh and ah over him before Anna asked the obvious question. "What is his name?"

Robin nodded at Patrick. Since she had name Mal, she thought it was only fair to Patrick that he pick out their second son's name. "Well, given everything that happened, I wanted to honor the men who helped bring my wife home to me. Everyone, I would like you to meet Robert Jason Scorpio-Drake, but we will call him RJ."

Tears filled both Robert and Jason's eyes. Jason was the first to speak. "I am honored but shouldn't you consider naming him after your father."

"No – Jason you have helped me and Robin so much through the years. Don't get me wrong, if we have another child, my dad's name is on the top of the list…"

Robin interrupted him. "Yeah, not happening Drake."

Patrick smiled at his wife, "...but Robin wouldn't be here right now if you and Robert, along with Mac and Anna of course, hadn't helped us find her. I spoke to my father and he agreed and wanted to thank you too."

Robin was worried. Robert hadn't spoken which was unusual for him. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Robert didn't say anything, just looked down at his namesake. Finally he spoke. "RJ, I hope you know how lucky you are to have the mommy and daddy you have. They will go to the ends of the earth to protect you."

They were all smiling when Kelly came in to check on them. "Hey guys, we need to get a few of you out of here. Mommy and baby need rest."

Robin looked at Kelly. "Did he get the AZT shot?"

"Yes and I am happy to say that his first test is negative. We will test again in six months but since there was no exposure so I'd say chances are good that he will remain that way."

Patrick had sat down on the bed next to Robin and hugged her gently. Both parents were relieved that all 4 of their children were HIV negative. "So, are you guys ready to spend some time with your grandparents?"

"YEAH!" Everyone laughed as the kids kissed their mom and dad goodbye and then headed out for a fun week with Robert and Anna. There would also be side trips to the Quartermaine estate and Mac and Felicia's.

Patrick looked at Robin and smiled as she held RJ. "How did I get so lucky?"

"We are both lucky." She gave a soft laugh as she held their youngest son.

"What?"

Robin shook her head. "I was just thinking about the day I met you."

Patrick groaned. "Please don't – that is not the image I want you to have of me."

"You on the OR table nailing a nurse? You sure that is not the image you want in my mind?" She loved teasing him about it.

"No, because the man you met that day is not the man you married or the father of your children. That man was a selfish womanizer, a jerk, a…"

"Man in pain who was acting out. You just needed me to save you from yourself; just like I needed you to save me from myself." Robin smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you, so much. So do me a favor?"

"Anything for you. I love you."

She pulled him closer to her. "Quit watching the monitors and relax. My vitals are good. If I were to have an 'issue' again, it would have shown up by now. Just lay here with me and our youngest child and enjoy the quiet." She smiled at him. "It won't last for long."

Patrick sighed and stretched out on the bed next to her, kissing her forehead. After all these years Patrick knew Robin was right. "You know, it annoys me when you're right."

"Then that would explain why you are so annoyed all the time."

Laying there in silence, the two enjoyed something they hadn't been given the chance to do with Mal or Stephanie – time with their newborn child.

The End

There is a part 3 to this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
